Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Harry becomes upset after Order of the Phoenix & goes to Bloors. Too bad for him, because Charlie Bone takes him on another adventure! FINALLY COMPLETED! Read AN for more information.
1. Up to Now

And now for a word for the author:

I have decided to upload another story while writing the next chapter of my Tyler Potter story. In this story, we see Harry ditching his life as a wizard in favor of a more peaceful life. But here's the catch: the wizarding world is quite upset because Harry Potter has vanished off the face of the earth. Voldemort uses this to attack the wizarding world.

Let's say that Harry meets Charlie Bone and decides that Charlie's world is much better than the wizarding world. But will he return to the wizarding world and stop Voldemort before he takes over? C'mon, you know you want to read it...

* * *

Title: **Harry Potter & The Children of the Red King**

Synopsis: Harry becomes upset after Order of the Phoenix and goes to Bloors. Too bad for him, because Charlie Bone takes him on another adventure!

Setting: Bloors Academy

People/Parings: Harry Potter, Charlie Bone, Jacquel Romanov, Robbie Lee (Evans); (Main Characters)

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Mystery

Rating: PG-13 for disturbing images, strong language, and thematic elements

Warning/Spoilers: Spoilers for those who have failed to read Order of the Phoenix or the Children of the Red King Series. They are evil!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story.

Author's note: _The following story takes place after_ **Order of the Phoenix**. _Harry is feeling very sad after watching his godfather, Sirius Black, get killed by his evil cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He decides that the time has come for him to leave the Wizarding world forever. Can Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione persuade him to return, or will the Dark Lord conquer the world_?


	2. Fictitious Lie

The story begins!!!

* * *

Harry was upset. Very upset. He still couldn't believe that Sirius was gone. _But is Sirius really dead_, he thought to himself or _am I just imagining things_?

On his way home from Hogwarts, Harry found himself apologizing repeatedly to Julia Black. She had been recently revealed as the daughter of Sirius Black. Many people in the wizarding world were shocked. Sirius Black, the wizard who many believed was falsely accused of killing 13 people with a single curse and spent 12 years in Azkaban until he escaped, had been raising a daughter for nearly 16 years. Also shocking was the fact that Sirius had once been married to Jacobine Kalligan, who was the younger sister of Shannon Morgan and Sean Michael. All three had come from the controversial Trichenberg family. The Trichenberg/Black marriage didn't last because the next year, Jacobine had died when Julia was born. Sirius raised his daughter alone.

"For the last time, Harry, stop apologizing to me," said Julia for the umpteenth time. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been at this for a while now. "Sirius was my father."

"But he was my godfather," Harry shot back. "He was supposed to be protecting me!"

"And he did," said Ron. "He saved you from Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Ooooooooooh, the nerve of that woman," Julia snapped. "I never thought that I'd say this, but I have a score to settle with her!"

"And I'm very sure that you'll beat her," said Hermione.

When the train pulled into the station, Harry said goodbye to Ron, Hermione, Julia, and Jacquel, and waited for his uncle. Several minutes passed and Vernon didn't show up. "Typically Vernon," Harry muttered to himself. "He doesn't even care about me at all. Why do I even bother?" Soon, he got up and walked away.

_I just can't do this anymore_, Harry thought to himself as he walked around the train station. _I just can't be the hero and watch everyone around me die_. He sighed and watched as people got on the trains, or got off them. Then Harry suddenly got an idea. He would run away and never return. _If I can't live a normal life here, _he mused,_ then perhaps I can go find someplace else to go and start over. I just might be able to live a normal life_.

Harry smiled as he boarded a train bound for a little-known city. But little did he know that he was about to embark on another adventure…

* * *

next chapter: **Harry meets Ezekiel**

* * *

NOTES:

(1) In most of my fanfiction stories, Julia is Sirius's daughter that very few people know about.

(2) Jacobine's real name is Joanna. Julia's sister is also named Joanna; and Julia's niece also carries the name Joanna.


	3. When Harry Potter met Ezekiel Bloor

Harry got up and found the train that he was looking for. Nobody noticed him as they either boarded or disembarked. Just as Harry was about to board, a person called out to him, "Hey, you're not really going to Normandy, or are you?"

Harry whirled around and faced the person. He was old and ugly. He wore a dark cap and dark clothes. The old man smiled at Harry and Harry flinched. He had old, rotting teeth, like he had eaten way too much candy. (_Of course Dumbledore eats candy all the time! And considering that most old men would considerably better than our guy here…just look at Walter Cronkite_!)

"Who the heck are you?" Harry croaked as he stared at the old man.

"Who? Me?" The old man gasped, then he let out a loud, weird laugh. "My name is Ezekiel Bloor," said Ezekiel. "And who might you be, little boy?"

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry stubbornly.

"And what is that thing on your head?" Ezekiel yelled.

"Uh, that's my scar." Harry snapped. Ezekiel laughed again as he looked at Harry's scar. "Uh, don't mock me!" Harry snapped.

"Grandfather! Are you bothering another teenager again?" A man's voice cut in. Then to Harry, he said, "I'm sorry if my grandfather was bothering you. My name is Dr. Harold Bloor. And you are…"

"Harry Potter."

Dr. Bloor stared at him and said, "how would you like to come to Bloor's with us?'

"Uh, Bloor's?" Harry asked nervously. "What's that?"

"Well," said Dr. Bloor, "I run a school for endowed and talented children. Are you endowed or talented or perhaps both?"

"Well, I _am_ a wizard," Harry began.

"That's good enough for me, Harold," said Ezekiel. "Let's go!"

And as the train pulled away, Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel discussed plans while Harry sat by himself. He had no idea that he was about to embark on another adventure…

* * *

next chapter: **Of Bones & Yewbeams**

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Being a wizard isn't excately an endowment, but right now, Harry would do anything to get away from the pressures of the wizarding world.

(2) NEVER go off with strangers, even if you're Harry Potter and you hate playing the hero/martyr.


	4. Of Bones & Yewbeams

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Flames are for Bellatrix and Umbridge.

* * *

Charlie Bone wasn't the kind of person you'd see doing magic. All he wanted was to be a normal boy. But when he was 10 years old, he developed a talent of hearing people's voices in pictures and paintings. Sometimes, he could go into those pictures paintings and visit the people. Charlie first uses this talent to rescue a fellow classmate, a girl named Emma Tolly, who was living an unhappy life with a foster family. Then his cruel grandmother and his equally cruel aunts forced him to attend Bloors. But what Charlie doesn't know is that he's about to play a very critical role in the wizarding war.

Charlie had just gotten in the door when the news flashed. He didn't care very much for the news. "Hi, grandmas," he shouted in the direction of the television. "Hello, Charlie," Mrs. Jones smiled as he looked at him. Her name was Maisie and she loved to cook. "Yeah, hello, Charles," said Mrs. Bone in turn. Her name was Grizelda and she was quite mean. She came from the Yewbeam family, and the Yewbeams had magical powers. "About time you showed up, boy," Grizelda said. "Paton says that he needs your help. And don't take too long, dinner is just about ready, isn't it, Maisie?"

Maisie smiled. "Tonight, we're having lasagna which came all the way from Italy!" Maisie loved Italian food and would often cook pasta several times a month. Grizelda frowned and began to look forward to having her cousin Ezekiel Bloor over for dinner.

Just then, the door opened and in blew Amy Bone, who was Charlie's mother, Maisie's daughter and Grizelda's daughter-in-law. She said, "We have a 6:00 P.M. curfew in effect. The streets are murder!"

"Why is that?" asked Grizelda curiously.

"Because there's talk about some bald-headed psychotic freak who's going around killing people at random," said Amy as she set down the day's produce on the counter. Amy worked in the market and was always bringing home food.

"And not only that," a man's voice broke in, "there has been an attack in the next village. Several people were killed. England is certainly on edge." That was Paton Yewbeam coming down the stairs. Lightswitches immediately flickered; Paton had the astonishing ability to break lights.

As soon as everyone had settled down and prepared to eat, Ezekiel Bloor showed up. Harold Bloor followed him. And behind them was a very strange boy. His green eyes fell on everyone at the dinner table. Ezekiel laughed, then said, "I just wanted you all to meet Harry Potter. He is a wizard. He will be joining us at Bloors in a few days. And I hope that Charlie Bone is ready to go back for the summer?"

Charlie frowned. Though he had many great friends, he was not looking forward to going back to a cruel school which was run by a mean old man named Ezekiel Bloor. "And I bring him here so he can meet you, Charlie Bone," Ezekiel was talking to him now. "You are in charge of Harry Potter. You will tell him everything that he needs to know about the Children of the Red King. And you will listen to Harry as he tells you about wizards!" He then laughed loudly. When no one else joined him, he said, "What is going on here?"

"We can't go out tonight," said Grizelda. "There's been a curfew. Apparently some creature's been going around killing people…"

"I know who he is," said Harry. "He's Lord Voldemort."

At that, everyone gasped. Ezekiel screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT EVIL NAME FOR?"

"But I thought that you were just a bunch of ordinary Muggles," said Harry. "I thought you didn't care for all that magical stuff or the wizarding world for that matter."

"DO NOT EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" Ezekiel screamed. "THAT NAME IS EVIL! THAT CREATURE ATTACKED OUR TOWN MANY YEARS AGO and KILLED MANY PEOPLE. MOST OF THEM WERE DISABLED. DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!"

"Ok, fine, I get it, I get it," said Harry. "And now about these Children of the Red King…"

"Now, that is something that we'd like to tell you," said Ezekiel.

And as Harry prepared to eat a delicious meal and hear an intricate story of fantasy, magic, and romance, he had no idea that he would be dragging the Bloor/Yewbeam/Bone families into the wizarding war…

* * *

next chapter: **Meeting the Children of the Red King**

* * *

author's note: I will be putting in the scenes showing Mrs. Weasley's reaction when Harry didn't show up. Also, Tonks comes into the story in the chapter after this one. Please review and send me how you think the Order of the Phoenix (and Mrs. Weasley) should respond when they learn of Harry's disappearence!

(2) And if you like _Harry Potter_, then you'll love _The Children of the Red King_ series. While you're waiting for _Harry_ _Potter & the Deathly Hallows_, you can go to your local bookstore and read this series.


	5. Meeting the Children of the Red King

Author's notes: Harry meets Charlie's friends as the Order of the Phoenix learns about his disappearence.

Thanks to **LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin **for giving me this idea.

Now on with the story!

* * *

_And in case you were wondering what happened to the Order of the Phoenix when Harry took off, here's the plot_:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE????" Molly Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs as rumors about Harry's disappearance began to spread like wildfire.

"Molly, please calm down," said her husband, Arthur Weasley. "We have to figure this out…"

"NO! I AM NOT CALMING DOWN! I AM GOING TO FIND OUT WHERE HE IS!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed even louder.

"Well, let's go to the Dursleys," Lupin suggested. "I really hate those people."

"Whatever we do," said Dumbledore, "we have to find Harry now. It's too dangerous for him to even be out there alone in this world when Lord Voldemort is running around causing all sorts of chaos."

"You're right," said Moody, "anyone could just come up here and take Harry without giving it a second thought…"

"And if you ask me," said Jacquel, "I think he'd be glad to go. He hates them and they hate them."

"In that case," said Dumbledore, "we shall split into three groups. Jacquelyn, you will accompany Remus to the Dursley house. The rest of us will search the train station. Someone's bound to see the boy."

Just then, a person walked over to them. He said, "I saw a young boy walk onto another train with two older men not too long ago…"

That was enough for Mrs. Weasley. She screamed, "OH MERLIN! SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED HARRY!" She then burst into tears.

"Where did they take him," Dumbledore glared at the witness.

The next day, Charlie took Harry to the park. There, Harry met Charlie's friends. They were all shocked to know about wizards as Harry was surprised to know about the Children of the Red King. "Well, I can't say for sure if I can believe that wizards exist," said Lysander Sage. His talent was calling hs spirit ancestors.

"In fact, all the wizards we knew were magicians," agreed Tancred Torsson. He could control the weather.

"I see," said Harry. "And I thought you guys were just a bunch of weird muggles. But I've been proven wrong, thanks to old Zeke."

"Zeke?" cried Billy Raven. He could talk to animals. "Oh, you mean Ezekiel Bloor? He's the one who runs Bloor's."

"Yes," said Emma Tolly, who could fly. "Mr. Ezekiel is the one who lives in Bloor's. He's really mean because he can't walk and all…"

"And he likes gifted and talented children," said Olivia Vertigo, who was an illusionist.

"Is that all?" Harry wondered.

"Not really," said Gabriel Silk, whose endowment was seeing scenes through other people's clothes. "He likes endowed children better."

"Better?" Harry wondered. "What could be better about endowed children?" He soon wondered _why did I come here? It's not like I'm endowed or anything like that. I'm a wizard for crying out loud_! He then said, "Can you guys show me the school? I'd like to see it."

"I'm not too sure about seeing the school," said Lysander. "Manfred might be there."

"Then there's someone else I'd like to meet," Harry retorted. "I don't fear him."

"You will, after you see how he treats you," cried Emma.

And as Harry went to Bloor's with Charlie, Lysander, Tancred, Billy, Emma, Olivia, and Gabriel, he realized that not only was he dragging them into the wizarding war, but they would soon be dragging him into their own conflicts as well…

* * *

Next Chapter: **Manfred & the Turncoats**

Note 1: Something very very bad will happen to the Dursleys. I still haven't decided what.

Note 2: Someone else comes to Bloor's. Who is he and why is he here?


	6. Manfred & the Turncoats

Author's notes: Here's the next part of the story, when Harry sees Bloor's Academy for the first time.

Warning: There's some moments of terror in the middle of the chapter, but no actual violence.

There is a new Charlie Bone book. It's called _Charlie Bone & the Beast_. So if you want to read it, then I suggest that you run to your local bookstore and pick it up. I too will be reading it, as _Charlie Bone_ will probably be my post-HP series that I will be reading.

Now on with the story!

* * *

The kids followed the street until they came to an old red building. "That's Bloor's," said Emma as they stared at the castle. Harry frowned. _That's Bloor's_ he thought to himself. _That's the school that takes in endowed and talented children_?

But then voices were being heard. They belonged to Dr. Bloor and his son, Manfred. There were several other people in the room too. Most were children, but there were several adults in the place. "So, I believe that you have come here for the summer program," said Dr. Bloor. There was a chorus of yeses. "I am running this program for six weeks. Most of my students are off for the summer, save for those who I have decided to hold back. Many children have been registered already and the school has been filled to capacity, but I will let your children in under the following conditions."

A silence hung in the air. The kids gasped as they strained to listen. "Now, if you are here for just the summer school session, please stand here. If not, then wait while I handle the summer registration." Dr. Bloor sat in a corner and looked at a boy.

"Oh my God, it's another Billy Raven!" Tancred cried out. Everyone ran to the window and looked in. And sure enough, there was a small albino boy facing the headmaster. Harry knew who the boy was. _Ernest Lestrange_? _What on earth is HE doing here at Bloor's_? Then Harry spotted the reason: _Ernest's mother, Bellatrix, was trying to get him to spy on Harry_!

"Harry, do you know who that kid is?" Olivia asked him. He suppressed a scream and went to the window. Old Ezekiel laughed as the smaller boy drew one of his "_masterpieces_." "Yay!" the old man cheered after seeing Ernest's picture. "I have never seen such talent before. You are in the summer program!" Ernest smiled at his mother, and she blushed. "We shall place you in art!"

Bellatrix was pleased with this. Not only did her son find a place where he was easily accepted, but Ernest was happy to have some people who were actually interested in his artistic talents. But there was one more thing that she needed to take care of. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Dr. Bloor and his grandfather, saying, "I have already worked too hard to make sure that my special little boy fits in at his regular school. Now, if Ernest sends me a letter and it contains one little incident where the other students have made fun of him, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE MUGGLE SCUM THAT YOU ARE AND CRUSH YOU INTO THE DUST!"

The Bloors gasped as Bellatrix had made her threat clear. Then to Ernest, she said, "Now Ernest, I want you to be a good little boy for the muggles." She smiled again, then said to the Bloors, "NOW I MEANT WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE TEASING! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY!" She then left in a huff.

Harry gulped. He knew that there was no way in hell that he could go after Ernest. Not where his mother was concerned. But then, Olivia hissed to him. The others had slipped through a door that someone had forgotten to close. Harry followed her in, not knowing that he would be seeing someone else he knew from Hogwarts as well.

* * *

Jacquel was walking with Lupin and Tonks towards the house that Harry once lived in. In the past, she would be looking forward to seeing her friend. But now, she wasn't even chatting with her pet unicorn. As of late, her once grey eyes were turning brown and several locks of her golden blond hair were turning brown. She thought she was ugly, as the others weren't even looking at her.

It was now sunset and the older wizards had finally reached #4 Privet Drive. A full moon was rising, and Lupin knew it was time for his transformation. He said, "I don't know, girls. I don't think it can be done."

Tonks said, "It must be done, Remus. I want to hurt that pathetic excuse for an uncle. He's been rotten to Harry." Jacquel did not say anything.

Lupin and Tonks went to the door. Inside the house, Petunia Dursley was finished preparing dinner. Her son, Dudley, was setting four (_or five, in case Jacquel was coming_) places at the dinner table. Vernon Dursley was nowhere to be seen.

There was pounding on the door. Lupin was there and he was very angry. "DURSLEY!" he yelled. Jacquel flinched; she had never seen her former professor angry before. "OPEN THIS DOOR, VERNON DURSLEY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! OPEN THE DOOR NOW, YOU COWARD!"

"What now?" Vernon muttered as he went to answer the door. Usually, it would be Jacquel Romanov standing at the door with her pet unicorn. He opened the door and yes, it was Jacquel. As usual, she was carrying the unicorn. Nothing strange here. "What was that, Vernon?" Petunia called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Pet. Just Jacquel Romanov coming to visit us,_ again_. Honestly, doesn't that girl have anyone else she can annoy?"

"Vernon, please be nice," said Petunia. "After all, we're all she has…"

But it was too late for Vernon. He should have known that Jacquel wasn't coming to visit him at all. Not with a werewolf standing behind her. The werewolf said to him, "Well, Dursley, you have finally done it this time."

Vernon was aghast. "My God, what have I done?"

"Don't play dumb, you stupid muggle," said the werewolf. "I know what you have done to Harry. You never loved him or anything stupid like that, so don't you dare lie to me or I WILL hurt you." Vernon could only stare at the werewolf in horror. Petunia said, "What are you doing here threatening my husband? Please, leave us alone so we can eat our dinner!"

She reached for Jacquel but the werewolf slapped her hand. "What are you defending him for? You're no better, _Mrs. Dursley_. In fact, I should do what I should have done the moment I first met your nephew!"

At that, both Vernon and Petunia Dursley realized that they were dealing with a very angry Remus Lupin; Jacquel Romanov was nothing more than a trap that the werewolf had set for them (_and they fell for it, those stupid muggles_!). Dudley took the cue and ran out of the room, screaming his head off. Tyrone, the family dachshund, followed him. Tonks tried to take Jacquel and run the other direction, but Jacquel would not move.

It was then that Tonks realized that Jacquel had an unusal affinity with werewolves and she was able to help them. The werewolf being Lupin, of course. Tonks then realized that Jacquel was (_unknowlingly_) helping Lupin to kill the Dursleys. "Remus! NO!" she screamed, but it was too late for her to stop Lupin or save the Dursleys…

* * *

At the same time, Harry and the others were walking in the school when a "_Harry Potter, is that you_" stopped then in their tracks. Harry whirled around and to his surprise, there was Nicholas Crenshaw standing right behind him. His siblings Kenneth, Konrad, Kerrie, Kevin, and Kiara were right behind him. Harry sputtered, "Nicholas Crenshaw? What on earth are you doing here?" Thinking quickly, he yelled, "You pathetic turncoats! How dare you!"

"How dare we what?" cried Kenneth.

"How could you be here?" cried Harry. "Why?"

"Because our mum got a new job," said Nicholas. "So we're leaving Hogwarts and that pathetic black-hating posse for good!"

"What do you have against Stacey?" Harry asked.

"Not Stacey, thank God," said Konrad, "but Beterli. His mum's dead and he blames our mum for causing her death, which she did NOT do! You gotta believe us!"

Just then Manfred Bloor strolled into the halls. He was a fire bringer, and that was what flew over the children's heads. "What is going on here?" he said. Then noticing Charlie, he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, CHARLES BONE???" Everyone gasped as Charlie faced his older cousin. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was just showing Harry the school," Charlie offered an as an excuse.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???" Manfred yelled. Billy clung to Emma and began crying.

It was then that Harry took the initiative. He said, "Uh, Charlie was just showing me the school, if that's all right with you."

Manfred was taken aback. _Who was that strange kid and why is he standing up for Charlie Bone_ he wondered. Presently, Ezekiel approached him, saying, "I see that you have met Harry Potter. He is a wizard. He wil be staying with us for the time being. Harry, I want you to meet my great-grandson, Manfred Bloor. He is a teaching assistant. Now Manfred, be nice to Harry. Show him the school. He'll be staying with us for a while." And with that, the old man wheeled himself away.

Manfred turned to Charlie and said, "You just got lucky, Bone. Now, as punishment for snooping around the school,_ ALL _of the Children of the Red King must spend their summer vacation here." A chorus of groans followed the judgment. "And furthermore," Manfred continued, "I order you all to be on your best behavior or my father will hear of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the children chorused again.

Manfred walked away,satisfied with himself. Not only did he catch Charlie Bone, he now could keep an eye on all of the Children of the Red King. Nicholas turned to Harry and said, "Harry can you_ please _be nice to us? You know that we're not really bad kids. Can you give us a chance?"

Harry frowned as he looked at the Crenshaws. In his eyes, they were already traitors. He knew that they had lied to Kaylen Klieg and his friends in order to keep them away from Harry. But Harry wasn't the kind of person who would automatically pull out his wand and zap the Crenshaws to oblivion, which was what they deserved. "No, I can't just give you guys another chance," Harry finally said. "You have to earn it first. And you can start right now by doing whatever I say." Nicholas and his siblings looked at him, all shocked at Harry's judgment. "And if you don't like it," Harry continued, "then you can remember that you brought this upon yourselves." The Crenshaws walked away without saying anything to him.

Harry then turned to Charlie and said, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"Oh, that's ok," said Charlie. "I'm always getting into trouble with the Bloors. Someone's gotta make sure that they aren't up to their old tricks. You'll get used to it after a while."

"As if I haven't gone through the same thing myself," Harry shot back. Then they all laughed as they prepared to experience what would be a quite interesting summer…

* * *

Next Chapter: **The Summer Session Begins**

Note 1: Now that Harry is settling at Bloors, which part of the academy should he go into? Music? Art? Drama? Let me know what you think.

Note 2: Of course the Dursleys met their deaths! What? Did you honestly think that I would spare them? Not on your life, people! And as for poor (fat) Dudley, I still haven't decided on his fate.

Note 3: What role should Ernest Lestrange play in all of this? Tell me and I'll write it down.

* * *

Remember these dates:

7-11-7: _Order of the Phoenix_ is out in theaters.

7-21-7: The last HP book is released. Voldemort is going down!


	7. The Summer Session Begins

I'm surprised to see how popular my story has become. And due to that, I just might make a sequel to this one when I'm done with it. But for now, let's continue.

I am planning to put up several more stories in the coming weeks, so watch for them.

And now, on with the show!

P.S: I was just asked in an email how many Charlie Bone books out there. The answer is 6. They are as follows: _Midnight for Charlie Bone_, _Charlie Bone & the Time Twister_, _Charlie Bone & the Invisible Boy_, _Charlie Bone & the Castle of Mirrors_, _Charlie Bone & the Hidden King_, and _Charlie Bone & the Beast_.

* * *

Later that night, Harry found himself lying awake in bed. He feared that the Dark Lord would try to infiltrate his mind while he was sleeping. He got up and wandered around the place. There was Dr. Bloor and Manfred standing by the front door to the school. They were talking to a mysterious person.

"Well, Angelica, I'm surprised to see you again, so soon," said the headmaster.

The woman named Angelica McGuire said, "I know, Dr. Bloor. It's just that Matthew got sick the day before we were set to go to India and Emily can't afford to send me there alone. Nor is she willing to leave Matthew and take me there. So, we're sort of stuck here."

"Oooh, that's too bad, Angie," said Manfred. "You're stuck here and there's nothing to do but to boss kids around."

"And not only that," Ezekiel cut in, "there is an evil wizard who goes around attacking and killing people at random…"

"Lord Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"What was that?" the old man gasped. Then he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME, HARRY POTTER??? YOU KNOW THAT NAME IS EVIL!!!"

"Ok, what's with Mr. Ezekiel?" Angelica asked curiously.

Dr. Bloor frowned as he stared at the young woman. He then said, "My grandfather hasn't been sleeping well since we learned of the Dark Lord's rising."

Angelica's face went pale. Her mind seemed to recall a malevolent creature, a creature that had stood over a woman's body, laughing menacingly. A small girl was sitting in a huge chair, her green eyes filled with horror. She was holding a tiny, crying baby. (_We must never forget the baby!_)

Harry silently raced back upstairs and back into his room. He had seen the look on Angelica's face and suddenly realized that she too had faced the Dark Lord. Presently, Ezekiel came to him. He said, "I cannot sleep tonight, knowing that what's-his-name might come here and murder us in our beds."

"Well," said Harry, "he might give _me _a chance to join him…"

"Do not join him," Ezekiel cried out. "He is evil! He will make you evil like him!" A long cold silence passed before he said, "You will stop him, won't you, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Of course I will. What's the point of it all when you have some kind of sadistic psychopathic wizard trying to ruin you life?" He yawned, then said, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night then, Harry Potter," said Ezekiel. Harry then climbed into bed and thought about Angelica's vision. He saw the 2-year-old girl cuddling the infant. The infant was crying for her mother, but her mother was dead. Tears of anguish spilled from the infant girl's tiny brown eyes.

Harry suddenly found himself crying mysteriously before falling into a fitful sleep.

The next day, Harry woke up with a start. Ezekiel was standing over him, shouting, "Get up, Harry Potter! It's time for school!"

"What? Already?" Harry protested as the old man dragged him out of bed and tossed some clothes at him. "Get dressed! Eat breakfast! Then meet Harold in his office!" Ezekiel shouted as Harry struggled into his clothes and tried to shove some food into his mouth. When he had finished, Ezekiel took Harry to the front hall of the school, where scores of students were standing, all anxious to get inside the school.

Manfred Bloor was there, sneering at the group of children who were forced to quit their summer vacations and return to their "_hated_" school. "Oh, c'mon, Tolly," he said to a frowning Emma as she walked past him. "Put on a smile. Vertigo, put your wigs on. Tanc, how's about some of that wind?" Everyone ignored him and kept walking."Well, we all know who to thank for ruining our summer, don't we?" Manfred laughed.

"Yeah," said Lysander. "_You_!"

"Ouch," said Manfred. "That hurts." He frowned and walked away.

Harry was standing in front of Dr. Bloor's door with the Crenshaws when his wand was suddenly pulled from his grasp. "Hey!" he cried out. Nicholas fared no better, as he was forced to watch helplessly as his bookbag was lifted and then tossed around. "Cut it out!" he yelled.

Manfred overheard them and said, "Ok, Josh, stop with your tricks. Nobody likes to play your little games."

"Awwww, please, Manny?" The boy named Joshua Tilpin said. "Can't I have just a little bit of fun?"

"No," said Manfred. "You're not suspossed to be enjoying yourself. Charlie Bone got you sent back here when you could be having fun. So if you want to bother someone, bother him." The magnetic boy frowned and walked away. "And as for you two," Manfred turned to two doll faced girls standing besides an open bookbag, "please don't play your little telekinetic games. You're in trouble for the rest of the summer." Idith and Inez Branko frowned and walked away.

Dorcas Loom walked by Manfred without speaking to him. But Asa Pike did not. He was made Head Boy some weeks before and he wanted to thank Manfred. Manfred said, "I know this is too soon for you, but my father and I decided that you should be made Head Boy."

"Aww gee, Manfred, thanks," said Asa. "I knew you'd come through for me."

"Of course I did," Manfred said. "and by the way, I want you to meet Harry Potter…"

"Pleased to meet you," said Nicholas, who stuck out his hand.

"Not you, you little vermin," said Manfred. He didn't like Nicholas Crenshaw. "But _you_." He pointed to Harry. "Harry, I want you to meet Asa Pike. He is the Head Boy of the school. Asa, this is Harry, and he's here to study with us."

Asa said, "It's a pleasure to have you here, Harry. I do hope you'll enjoy your time here."

"I will," said Harry as the Crenshaws glared at him.

Just then, Weedon the gardener said, "Manfred Bloor, there's someone who wishes to speak to you." Manfred frowned and went to the door. He saw Angelica speaking to a mysterious person, then turning around to face him.

She said, "We have several more children who are coming to Bloors." And sure enough, there were several children standing at the door. Harry turned to look at the oldest of the children. And the funny thing was, he seemed to look awfully familiar…

* * *

Next chapter: **My Name is Lee**

Author's notes: Now that Harry saw the strangers and wondered about who they are, I'm about to throw a mystery in this story just for fun. Who are these children?

(1) Next, I will put in a "_mole_", and this mole will try to ruin Harry's summer. Can he find out who the mole is?

(2) The Order of the Phoenix is now looking for Harry. And they better hurry up, because Lord Voldemort might get to him first...


	8. My Name is Lee

The movie's coming out soon; I figured that I might as well post this before the movie madness gets to me, hehe!

* * *

Dr. Bloor looked at the group of students that stood before his desk. He said to them, "I see that many of you are deciding to enter my school. However, since some of you are orphans, I cannot guarantee your safety and happiness while at Bloor's." He looked at them again. "And if you are here to study, please stand here."

Harry and the group of other children stood to one side. His stern glare forced the Crenshaws to remain in their place. "And if you are to my right, I shall sort you, except for young Potter, of course," said the headmaster. "But if you are standing to my left, why?"

"Because they are unworthy of even getting an education," Harry smiled at him. "They have betrayed me and nearly caused the deaths of myself and my friends. They deserve to be clapped in irons and be fed only bread and water as punishment for their crimes…"

"…or we can make them work for Matron until they learn proper etiquette," Weedon the gardener cut in. He had a mean smile on his face, and Harry quickly decided that he didn't like the guy.

"Why yes, we can," Dr. Bloor agreed. "Lucretia?"

At once, an older woman entered the office. Her white hair was piled on her head and she had a stern look on her face. She said, "You have called me, sir?"

"Of course," said Dr. Bloor. "I'm placing you in charge of these children here…" here he pointed to the Crenshaw children, "…and do not permit any kindness towards them. They must learn the meaning of goodness first."

Lucretia Yewbeam smiled as she stared at the children. "Very well then," she said. To the Crenshaws, said said, "Come, you worthless brats. Kiss your happy lives goddbye, because the only life you'll ever know is a life of misery!" She laughed, frightening all the children except Harry.

Ezekiel wheeled himself forward. He said, "I want you to meet Harry Potter, who is staying with us for a while. He is a wizard. I'm sure that Grizelda has already told you about him, hasn't she?"

Lucretia frowned. "Grizelda isn't even speaking to me right now. We had a falling out last week. Sometimes I wonder if she's gone mad."

"Gone mad? I think not," said Ezekiel. "Perhaps she's starting to worry about Lyell?"

"Of course," said Lucretia with a huge frown on her face. "Whenever she's not fighting with Venetia, she's in a corner sobbing. Not a day goes by without me hearing her cry _Oh Lyell, Lyell, where have you gone? Will I ever see you again?_"

"Why are they even fighting anyway? What's going on?" asked Dr. Bloor curiously.

"Vennie's getting married," said Lucretia with a smile on her face. "It took her long enough, but she's found _the one_."

"Yay!" Ezekiel cheered. "It's about time she got married! Can you believe it, Harold?"

"I can hardly believe my ears, Grandpa," said Dr. Bloor, "but if Lucretia says it that way, then it has to be true."

"So why is Grizelda complaining?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because she thinks it's silly for Venetia to actually find a husband and thought that she should have given up years ago," said Lucretia.

_Ok, now we know that we shouldn't be overhearing adult's conversations, so let's cut to the next part… _

Harry smiled to himself as he walked down the halls. He liked Bloors Academy. The Bloors treated him like he was a normal person and not like he was some kind of freak. Or a hero for that matter. A few minutes before, Dr. Bloor had said to him, "I could place you in either music, art, or drama, but since you are a wizard and it would be an awful waste of time trying to decide where you would be placed, I have decided that you will take drama classes with Olivia and Asa, music classes with Billy, Charlie, and Gabriel, and art with Emma, Lysander, and Tancred."

"Very good idea," said Ezekiel. "In addition to his Bloor's classes, Harry will teach the Children of the Red King about magic. And speaking of magic…" he turned to Harry and asked, "Are you proficient in magic?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Are you good at spells?"

"Yes."

"Are you good at dueling?"

This time, Harry had to think before answering the question. He knew that the battle had nearly killed him. But then again, it was his dueling skills that kept the Dark Lord from gaining the prophecy. "Yes."

"Ok then," said Ezekiel. "Harry, you will tell the Children of the Red King everything they need to know about wizards!"

"And about the other children," said Dr. Bloor as he looked at them. "What is your name?" He addressed the older boy.

The boy stared at the headmaster. He had blue eyes and red hair. So did his siblings. "My name is Robbie," he said, a bit hesitant.

"And your last name?" asked the headmaster.

"Lee."

Lucretia frowned. In all the years that she had been the matron at Bloor's Academy, she had never saw any student who hesitated to even give out his or her name. Usually, the applicant would swallow their fears and answer the headmaster. But why would Robbie Lee be so shy? Most students are shy at first, but that would go away soon. She came to one conclusion: _something very bad had to happen to Robbie Lee so that he can't trust anyone, let alone us!_

Dr. Bloor stared at Robbie. "And I take it that these are your siblings?" he asked.

"Yes," said Robbie, with a sound of defeat and fear in his voice. "My sisters Louise and Molly," he said pointing to two girls who stood behind him, "and my brothers Felix and David," he turned his head in their direction. They were standing beside Ezekiel.

"Indeed, Mr. Lee," said Dr. Bloor, "and if I heard the rumors, one or more of you are endowed. In order to make sure that that comes to pass, you shall be with the Children of the Red King." He walked to a box and pulled out several capes. They were blue, purple, and green. "You two shall be in theater," he said as he passed two purple capes to Louise and David, "and you two shall be placed in music," he handed two blue capes to Robbie and Felix.

"But what about the little girl?" Ezekiel asked. "Where will she go?"

"Art," said Dr. Bloor as he handed Molly the green cape.

"But Harold," said Lucretia, "Molly Lee is just five years old. Isn't she a little young to be attending this school?"

"Unless you want to babysit her along with those Crenshaws, she _will_ be attending," warned the headmaster. To Manfred, he said, "I want you to fetch a black cape for Harry and accompany the Lee children to their classes."

The flashback ended and Harry stood in his new black cape, preparing to attend art class. Little Molly Lee stood beside him. Although he barely even met the girl, Harry could see that Molly had been abused. _It's that fact that abuse has kept Robbie Lee from becoming comfortable with the school_, he thought to himself. And then again, _the Dursleys had been cruel to me, but that's as far as they got. Just look at that poor pathetic girl standing beside me. What kind of monster would do this to a 5-year-old? _

Harry had no time to ponder when he opened the door and walked into the art room. A small white haired boy was already sitting in front of an easel, painting a picture. He looked up and said, "Hello, Harry Potter. It's so good to see you again."

Harry gasped as Ernest Lestrange walked up to him and hugged him. _Oh my God_ he thought to himself. _Ernest Lestrange really _is_ here! I am so doomed…_

* * *

next chapter: **Jacquel's Secret Past**

Author's note:

1. Yes, folks, Grizelda is a bit out-of-character in this scene. Don't you just love her when she's mean; I know I do. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

2. Now that we've met the Lees, we are now trying to find out who they are, why they are here, and more importantly, what happened to them.

3. Ernest Lestrange also has a part to play in this story. We just don't know what he's gonna do yet.

4. And the Crenshaws have been nothing but rotten to Harry, should they get what they deserved?

Review plz!


	9. The Song that really is a Cry for Help

Hello, everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the movie; I know, I went and saw it just like everyone else. But now I'm back, ready to give you more of the lowdown between Harry and Charlie.

Here's the song!

* * *

Harry frowned as he sat with the Lee children at lunch. It had been a long, boring day just having to deal with these abused, afraid, and very unhappy kids. He said to them, "Ok, now why are you guys so quiet? What happened to you that would make you so sad?"

Robbie, Louise, Felix, David, and Molly Lee all stared at him for a moment. Then Robbie pulled out a guitar and began to sing:

_My name is Lee / that's what they call me, I don't know why yet / but just one day, my life changed forever…I was once a happy boy without a care in the world, then suddenly some wicked people came and burned down the house and killed both my parents…and now suddenly I'm stuck here in this weird school, you just gotta feel sorry for me…no, wait, them, because I'm gonna ruin their lives the same way they ruined mine… My name is Lee / that's what they call me, I don't know why yet / but just one day, my life changed forever…and so I'm here at this weird school without a clue as to who I am, please help me out, I know you can save the day and find out why my name is Lee. _

"Thank you," said Louise as she reached over and patted Harry's hand. Ýou are quite lucky to have heard this song. If they find out that Robbie was asking for help, which he is, then Robbie won't live to see another week." She and the younger children also packed up and left.

Harry frowned and thought to himself _perhaps I should help the Lee children escape from their unhappy lives. But will I be able to do even that without resorting to lying and manipulation, like what Dumdle had apparently done to me? _

* * *

next chapter: **Jacquel's Secret Past**

author's note: Now we will be focusing more on ME, because I'm in this story too. And for those of you who are feeling depressed after watching poor Sirius Black die (_I know, me too_), I'll be bringing him back in the next chapter. (yay!)

(2) Thanks to all of you who have read my story. I'm glad that this story is becoming popular, especially since the _Order of the Phoenix_ movie came out in theaters. And as a result, I'll be writing faster than ever before and putting these chapters up so you can read them.

(3) Thanks to **ghostbusters rock my world** for pointing out some certain issues regarding some of the characters in this story. First of all, yes, Bellatrix has no kids (_plus after what she did to Neville's parents, why should she be allowed to have them anyway_?) but I did make up that part about her having Ernest for a story that I'm planning to put up on called **An Affair to Remember**, which is a story about what happens when Bellatrix fesses up to actually going alot further with her infaturation with Lord Voldemort. (_I know, that bitch is so effing messed up! I want her to _DIE!!!)

And about Ernest, while his mother is a sadistic psychopathic bitch, Ernest is actually a sweet young boy with a fondness for art and his (_very much dysfunctional_) family, but he has a huge weakness (_which I'll reveal in later chapters_.) And yes, Bellatrix is a bit OOC is this story but she is still the evil murderess-witch that we just want to see DIE, am I right, people?

Ernest will play a huge role in this story but I'm not sure of what he should do right now.

Also, the Crenshaws are some of the other characters that I have made up to go along with my fanfiction stories concerning Harry. He and the Crenshaws don't get along. In another fanfiction story, Nicholas Crenshaw was ordered by someone (_whose name I will reveal in the next chapter_) to try and kill me (_I'm in this story too_) but putting poison in my Oreo cookie milkshake, but Harry accidentally drinks it instead and becomes very ill. Or in my fanfiction TV show, the Crenshaws betray Harry and myself to Umbridge when we were planning to sneak our new friend Kaylen Klieg (a half-fairy) into Hogwarts. Take your pick; Harry really hates their guts because of these and other incidents which I refuse to name. And for that, use your imaginations.

(4) And for the issue of why Harry told Ezekiel that he was a wizard, it's porbably because he's mad at Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix for letting him down when he needed them and he was upset because Sirius "_died_." (_notice how I put quotes around the word died_) So maybe he's either trying to lose his former identity or he's might be trying to gain some allies to help him fight and beat Voldemort. Take your pick. I have more.

(5) Also, the Order of the Phoenix steps up its search for Harry as news of Voldemort's attacks get more common. See you soon!


	10. Jacquel’s Secret Past

Holy Hallows, Harry! The last book is finally OUT! I am so gonna read it! But I also have an alternative version of the final book that I'm writing, but I won't be writing that until I read the book. And alas, I have a version of that particular book which doesn't make any sense!

But until I do, here's the story!

* * *

_And in case you were wondering what happened to Dudley after he ran off while his family was murdered by Lupin, here's the plot_:

Jacquel was sitting at home with her unicorn and five tiny puppies Paddy, Renee, Libby, Lucas, and Cuddles. She had not spoken to anyone since that night when the Dursleys were murdered, which was two days ago. Also, Dudley Dursley was nowhere to be seen.

_I feel so guilty _Jacquel thought to herself as she looked outside the window. _What have I done to them? They took me in whenever I had problems with Nichollo and now they're dead. I can't go on like this. _She packed her bag and grabbed her wand. Unicorn and the puppies stared at her with their eyes big and bright. "Why me?" she cried out.

Remus Lupin was of the same feeling. He knew that he shouldn't have killed the Dursleys, but then again, those "_relatives_" of Harry's were being jerks to him and they got what they deserved. Tonks was angry with him and they hadn't spoken since. He too sat in his room and wondered about whether or not he did the proper thing. He also wondered about how everyone was going to react when they found out about what he did.

Jacquel slipped a sweatshirt and jeans over her pajamas and went to a window. The dogs nipped at her feet and even unicorn howled. "I'm sorry," she said to her pets, "but I just can't live with myself knowing what I did was wrong. I will miss you." She gave them all hugs and slipped away. But before she got too far, a voice hissed, "You may be a half-blood, but you show so much promise."

"Go away," Jacquel snapped.

"Just like a Black," Kreacher the House Elf sneered as he stared at the witch, "and yet, not so. My new mistresses are cruel to me and they blame me for their father's death."

Jacquel laughed inwardly, remembering that her friends Julia and Jacobine Black, along with Harry, were the heirs of Sirius Black. Fortunately, the girls refused #12 and instead took the house that their parents got when they were first married. "I'm not a Black, if that's what you're trying to imply," Jacquel snapped.

"No, you are not," said Kreacher, "but Kreacher remembers Mistress Jacquelyn well. He remembers being forced to take care of mistress when mistress was just an infant…" Jacquel gasped, wondering _how on earth does that pathetic excuse for a goblin know who I am_? Finally, she said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm leaving now!"

"So much like Master Sirius, and yet, as stubborn as a Russian bear," the old house elf laughed as he watched the orphaned princess storm away from the place. "Yet, a young girl such as yourself should not be going alone."

Just then, a bark rang out. It was Tyrone. The little dachshund had apparently survived and was now running towards Jacquel. "Tyrone!" she cried out. "You're ok!" The dog jumped up and licked her face as she hugged him. Just then a small cry was heard from behind a garbage can. It was Dudley. He too had survived the attack and had fled to London.

Dudley saw Jacquel and ran to her crying, "That evil werewolf came and killed my parents! Why did he have to kill them? Now I'm an orphan!" He began crying even harder.

Jacquel frowned. She didn't know what to say to the older boy. Sure Dudley Dursley was a big pain in the butt, but that was besides the point. Dudley really wasn't such a bad kid after all. All he needed was some discipline and to lose weight and he'd be the happiest kid in the world.

Dudley then asked the dreaded question: "_Why didn't you save them_?" Jacquel could not answer him, partly because she was under a spell that Dumbledore had put on her for her safety, and also, why would a witch like her want to protect some cruel muggles in the first place, especially if they were her friend's relatives? "That's ok," said Dudley at last. "I know you've been hurt too, having to watch that."

Jacquel frowned, then walked towards the Ministry of Magic. Dudley, Kreacher, and Tyrone followed her in anticipation. The old house elf said, "Mistress Jacquelyn is not herself. Perhaps she is trying to make up for something?"

"She has no parents, so that's why she's always talking to mine," said the fat boy, "but they don't like her very much and neither does her guardian." The last summer, Nichollo Trichenberg had finally snapped, killing Amelya Navrama (Jacquel's former nurse) for an imagined crime. Jacquel was eventually removed from Nichollo and sent to a foster home, but ran away to the Dursleys after an unmentionable incident with the family's retarded son.

"Mistress Jacquelyn is not who she says that she is," said the elf, "and the truth about her shall be revealed, just you wait and see!"

At that point, Jacquel was standing in front of the veil. The veil where Sirius Black died. Although she didn't actually see it happen, she had felt something. _I'm gonna have to get him_ she thought to herself. _I will get Sirius back, even if I myself must die_.

Dudley gasped as he saw Jacquel walk towards a mysterious archway. He believed that the princess was about to take her own life. "Jacquel! NO!" he screamed as Jacquel walked into the archway. She was no more. "Arrgghhh! Jacquel, come back!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was standing outside with Charlie and the others. The Lee children stood to one side. Kerry and Kiara Crenshaw were talking to Ernest (_they had recently disowned their brothers and renounced their family_). Just then, a small puddle of water appeared before them. "Oh, it's nothing," said Tancred. "Stuff like this happens all the time."

In another time everyone would have agreed. And they would have laughed too, if the puddle didn't get wider and began soaking everyone's shoes. "Ahhhhhhh! My shoes!" screamed Joshua as he looked down at his feet. "My mother paid big money for me to have them! And now they're ruined!"

"Oh quit complaining, Josh," said Dorcas as the bottom of her cape began to get soaked. "Cut it out, Torsson."

"It wasn't me!" Tancred cried out as his pants continued to get soaked. "I'm not doing it!"

"Then who, if not you?" Joshua screamed as his sweater began to get heavy with water.

Harry frowned, then said, "That's enough, guys. We gotta see what's going on here." He made to walk off, but found himself stuck, as the water reached his neck.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help me!" screamed Kerry. "I can't swim!" The water had now reached the top of the wall, with everyone struggling to climb over it, lest they drowned. "Who is doing that?" cried Kiara with fright.

Unknown to them, a new student had been dropped off at Bloor's. And he wasn't too happy about it. Ezekiel said to him, "You must calm down, Dagbert. You must, or else we're all gonna drown!" Harry swam to the window, where he saw the old man speaking to a young boy. "Please calm down, Dagbert Endless, or else your father will hear of it. He will hear of it and he won't be too happy about it." Just then, the waters receded, leaving Harry dangling and everyone else looking like drowned rabbits. "Uh, hello, a little help here?" Harry called out.

Ezekiel wheeled himself to the window and gasped when he saw Harry hanging off the window. "Harry, what are you doing here?" he cried out. "Oh well, no matter. Dagbert, help me get Harry Potter off the ledge before he falls and breaks something."

Dagbert frowned and complied, pulling Harry throught the open window and into Ezekiel's room. Ezekiel said to him, "I apologize for Dagbert's behavior. He is a drowner. But if you keep him on his good side, then you won't drown. Very well then, now to make introductions. Harry, I want you to meet Dagbert Endless, for his name is as endless as the oceans. And Dagbert, I want you to meet Harry Potter, who is a wizard. He will be teaching you about magic." He then let out a loud, weird laugh.

"Ok," Harry said slowly. "Now shall we get back to the others?" He and Dagbert ran downstairs, where they returned to a very surprised group of children. "Harry, who is that kid?" Olivia asked nervously.

"He's Dagbert Endless," said Harry. "A drowner."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Lysander, who was trying to dry off his cape. Harry took the initiative and waved his wand, drying everyone off. "And yes, I'll be teaching you all tonight, when the other students are asleep," Harry continued.

"But why?" Kerry asked.

"Well," said Harry, "For one thing, Kerry, we're wizards and it's already bad enough that we're in the muggle world. And I bet that half the students here don't like the Children of the Red King because of their "_powers_"." And sure enough, several students walked by them, all glaring at them. "Freaks," one muttered before they all left. Dorcas was aghast. "You better take that back!" she shouted and shook her fist at the children.

"Don't waste your breath with them, Dorc," said Tancred. "You know they don't like us."

"All the more reason why I'm here," said Harry. "Now if anyone else has something to say, we shall begin the training now." He led them into the ruins, where Asa showed them a secret room that he had found a year ago. "We train here," Harry said after a search.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin woke up to barking and neighs. He hadn't removed himself from his bed in almost two days. He forced himself up and walked to Jacquel's room to tell her to keep her pets quiet. But when Lupin got there, all he saw was five puppies and a tiny unicorn lying on Jacquel's bed. There was a note next to her bed, which read: _if you are reading this, I have gone to a place where no one can follow me. Don't try to look for me, you will only be depressed._

With that, Lupin came to a bitter realization that Jacquel Romanov was feeling guilty for not standing up for the Dursleys and had taken her own life as a result. He broke down and cried, not caring if anyone came and spoke to him. "It's my fault," he said to himself. "I should have said something to her before I did what I did. I'm so sorry, Jacquel!"

Speaking of Jacquel, she had not died. In fact, she was very much a ghostly figure walking in a realm where many dead people were. Jacquel began to wonder if she was doing the right thing by going into the veil. But then, a white ghost appeared to her. Then several more came. A black dog ran to her and nudged her. The ghosts materialized into people. People that she knew. "Who are you?" she asked, not knowing what to think.

"We are your family," said a woman's voice. Jacquel barely knew that voice, but she went on anyway. "I wish to know who I am, whether or not I belong to this family."

"Did Moony not tell you?" a man's voice cut in.

"Moony?" Jacquel gasped. "You mean Professor Lupin? How can he know about who I am? My past isn't just a simple school question. It's a million questions, and I don't know who I am."

"But Moony can answer some of the little questions about your past," said another woman. Jacquel gasped again. Standing before her was a woman with dark hair and green eyes. Irene Romanov. The woman who held Jacquel for a few moments before she was murdered by the Dark Lord. "Mama?" Jacquel gasped, afraid of what she knew.

It was Irene. "But you're dead!" Jacquel squeaked. "I saw you die. I saw him kill you. And you're all dead too, or am _I_ dead?"

"You're not dead, Jacquelyn, if that's what your implying," said James Potter. Jacquel blushed. "How do you know my name?" she cried out.

"Because," said Lily," we knew you when you were a baby, before they took you away to live with that pathetic excuse for a cousin; you and your sister Angelica."

"Now let me get this straight," Jacquel cut in, "I have a _sister_?"

"Indeed," said Irene, "and he didn't tell you?"

"No, I guess not," Jacquel looked down, ashamed of herself. "But I want to know about you and Uncle James and Aunt Lily and any other relatives that I don't know about."

"Moony will tell you," said James. "And now, Jacquelyn, I think it's time for you to return to the world of the living. It will do you no good to linger here, and those who stay end up dying earlier than they should. Take her home, Padfoot."

"But what of my powers?" Jacquel cried out, but she found herself hurtling towards the archway and then back to the Department of Mysteries. Dudley smiled when he saw a huge dog dragging a young girl through the archway. She was unconscious but still alive. "Jacquel's back!" he shouted. Tyrone gave out several loud and happy barks and even Kreacher smiled a grim smile.

"So that's where she is, isn't she, Kreacher?" a harsh voice cut in. Dudley turned around and saw a tanned girl with dark hair glaring at the house elf who was groveling at her feet. This was Julia Black, Jacquel's best friend, the mysterious daughter of Sirius Black that no one knew about, until nearly 3 years ago, when the news about Sirius's escape from Azkaban first broke out.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Julia snapped as she faced Kreacher. "You just had to kill Jacquel Romanov. Why did you do it?"

"Kreacher did not kill Jacquel, if that's what Mistress thinks," said the elf. "Mistress is forgetting that Jacquel Romanov never existed at all. Kreacher had to make her see…"

"See what?" a younger girl snapped. This was Jacobine, Julia's younger sister.

"That she is really Jacquelyn Lupin," said the elf. Dudley gasped. He couldn't believe that before him was a pureblood witch with connections to the wizarding world. It was beyond nature! "So you mean to say that Jacquel isn't who I thought she was?" he asked.

"No," said Moody, who walked into the room. "And now it's time to return Jacquel Romanov or whoever that creature said that she was back to #12. As for you, boy, you have some explaining to do. Now let's go home; the veil is no place for a teenaged girl."

Remus Lupin woke up from his nap; he had fallen asleep in Jacquel's room while mourning her untimely death. But then Moody came to him, saying, "I've found her, Remus."

"Found who?" Lupin squeaked, afraid of what he was about to find out.

"Jacquelyn. Your daughter," said the older wizard as he set the child on her bed.

Lupin frowned, not knowing what to think anymore. This was his daughter? The small, brown-eyed, brown-haired girl who laid before him like a corpse was his own flesh and blood? Just then the dog that carried her back said to him, "It's all right, Moony. She's fine."

"Sirius? Is that you?" Lupin refused to look at the other wizard, so intent was his focus on the girl. Soon, the clock on Big Ben struck midnight. Everyone had kept a vigil by Jacquel's bed. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but worry about her. Fred was too upset; he had gone to bed after learning about Jacquel's sad fate.

Suddenly, Jacquel began coughing blood, then opening her eyes. There was an assortment of people surrounding her. Some she knew and others she would soon learn about. But there was one person who stared at her in wonder, rather than everyone else who looked upon her with fear.

"Daddy?" she asked, not knowing that her life was about to be changed forever.

"Hello, Princess," Lupin smiled as he pulled Jacquel into a hug. "I'm sorry for not protecting you. I should have known that you were so unhappy; you only wanted to escape from your unhappy life. And that Nichollo lied to you, didn't he?" Jacquel nodded. "Well, then. No more secrets, no more lies. You're almost 16 years old and it's time for you to learn the truth about your family."

* * *

next chapter: **Nobody Likes an Orphan**

author's note: And that's all (for now). More elements of my past will come out, and now that I have found my dad, it's time for me to find out the answers to who my sister is and how and why she disappeared.

Now we will be going back to Harry, Charlie, the Crenshaws, Ernest, and the Lees as they begin their lives at Bloors. We also have more of Angelica's back story and how and why she ended up as a McGuire. See you soon (_after I'm done reading the book, that is_!)


	11. Nobody Likes an Orphan

I've taken it that you're all feeling depressed after reading the 7th book (_who isn't_), but fanfiction lives on! (_yay_!) Also, a sequel to this story is in the works.

I now dedicate this chapter to all those who have either reviewed this story or subcribed to it. Enjoy, because you've earned it!

* * *

That night, a huge group of students stood at the foot of the ruins. Harry smiled at them and said, "Shall we?" It was a long and dangerous walk through the path that Asa had carved out earlier that day. And though they had seen the place, it wasn't until Harry's lantern was set into a crude form of a shelf that the room that they had seen earlier was sufficient enough for them to begin their training.

For the next 3 hours, Harry grilled them on the importance of learning charms, spells, and curses, how and when to execute a certain spell, and how to avoid making serious mistakes that could cost you your life or the life of someone that you care about.

Around 11:45 p.m., Asa frowned. He was tired. He and the others had gotten wands that Kerry had made earlier in art class and they were rather tired. But they still had more to do. Harry must have known about how tired the others were for he said, "Ok, we'll call it a night."

Everyone cheered and rushed out, all waving their new wands. Harry frowned, knowing that he had a long way to go when teaching the Children of the Red King magic. As he was preparing for bed, a voice rang behind him, "Are you teaching them?"

Harry jumped. Old Ezekiel wheeled himself beside Harry, wanting to know how the children were doing. "Don't ever do that again!" Harry hissed. Ezekiel laughed, then said, "I hear that you're teaching them magic. Very good. But I have some questions to ask you regarding the Lee children."

Harry frowned again. "What you you need to know?"

"The Lee children are not happy here," said Ezekiel as he looked at Harry. "Do you know why they are not happy?"

"They miss their parents?" Harry questioned.

"Wrong answer, Harry!" the old magician laughed. "It's because nobody likes an orphan! And you wanna know why nobody likes an orphan?"

"Why?" Harry asked, knowing full the answer to that question. The Dursleys never liked him or treated him well, and poor Jacquel Romanov was all but neglected by her cousin. "It's because orphans are nothing but trouble!" The old man yelled at last. "They don't care about anyone but themselves!"

"That's not true!" Harry yelled even louder.

"Of course it's not true!" Ezekiel laughed. "That's called a half-truth and a whole lie! Don't listen to anyone who tells you that you cause nothing but trouble or that you are selfish and greedy because I know that you are not!"

"But someone has already said that about me," Harry began.

"They are liars!" the old man said. "They are dirty rotten liars! I will not have you listening to the words of liars! Get them outta your head now!"

"I'm going to bed," Harry responded as he climbed into bed. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Good night Harry Potter," said Ezekiel as he wheeled himself away. Harry frowned as he tried to go to sleep, thinking about all the insults that the Dursleys had said to him over the years. Suddenly Ezekiel's words came back to him: "_Don't listen to those people! They are liars_!" Harry found himself clearing his mind of those bad memories and falling asleep. But this time, his dreams were filled with what had happened to the Lee children.

* * *

The next day left Jacquel confused but happy. She had finally found her father. _But who am I_ she wondered to herself, knowing that she had so many questions that were still unanswered. _How did mother die? Where is Angelica? Whatever happened to my family_? Unicorn neighed and Jacquel said to him, "You do realize that Nichollo must have known about this, didn't he? Then why else would he hide me under the name _Jacquel_ _Romanov_? It's because he didn't want anyone to know that I am a werewolf's daughter."

"But unfortunately, they all do now," said Julia as she tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet onto Jacquel's nightstand. The headline read **JACQUEL ROMANOV REVEALED AS WEREWOLF'S DAUGHTER**! Jacquel gasped. "How could they say such things like that? They're obviously lying."

"Not this time," said Julia. "This article is the only one that actually tells the truth. It says, _Last night, the wizarding world received the shock of the century. Jacquel Romanov, the orphaned heiress of Jollywood Inc, was revealed to be the daughter of one Remus Lupin, a known werewolf who was a former professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the entertainment/fashion heiress currently attends_…"

"Ok," said Jacquel, "So I'm a werewolf's daughter. No need for them to rub it in my face."

Julia frowned, "And you're not gonna believe the next part: _Jacquel's mother, Irene Romanov, the rumored granddaughter of the dead Czar Nicholas II of Russia, conceived the girl after a break up with her fiancé, Warren Limpett, who was once an aspiring journalist who abandoned Irene and went to Africa_…"

"So some guy ditches my mum and goes to Africa?" Jacquel cried out. "I will never get married!"

"Me neither," said Jacobine, who came in overhearing the older girls. "What kind of person ditches his fiancée just because she's the granddaughter of some European king?"

"Most men would want that kind of girl," said Julia.

"And yet, one did, if but for a moment," Lupin said as he walked into the room. "So my Jacquel promises to never get married? That is a very sad thing for a father to hear."

"I'm only saying that because I don't want what happened to Mum to happen to me," the werewolf-princess frowned as she read the rest of the article.

"And you better tell me you're sorry," Fred Weasley snapped as soon as he saw her. "Jacquel Romanov, or whoever you really are, I can't believe that you would go and do something like that! You could have been dead or worse! How could you say that no one cares about you and not see that somebody actually DOES care about you? You've not only hurt me, but you've hurt my parents, my brothers and sister, and everyone else in between…"

He went on a tirade, slamming Jacquel for her seemingly rash decision to go to the veil, he swore that one of her ancestors had married a retarded person, and he even claimed that Irene Romanov could have been a Death Eater. Jacquel would certainly kill anyone who would say such things like that to her. But this was Fred Weasley she was dealing with, and she knew that the boy was right. She had been rather foolish in making decisions to slip away from everyone without a word.

Finally, Jacquel cut in by saying, "Do you really think I'm that selfish? To hate myself for allowing a family to die? To feel guilty for not living my life the right way? I hate myself because I didn't grow up with my parents. I can't believe that after all the years that I thought I was an orphan that I'd see my own father. That evil man lied to me, and I'm gonna make him pay. He is so gonna PAY!"

She threw herself down on the ground and began crying---I mean CRYING---for the very first time in her life. The others reached over to pet her back. Unlike the times where Jacquel would just swat their hands away and shake off the tears, she seemed to be crying her very heart out. After a long time had passed, Jacquel said, "Ok, I don't know why I'm so unhappy right now, but if you could all just bear with me…"

Fred cut her off. "No, Jacquel. You need us. You need me. We all need you. You have just as much right to be with us and we want you with us…"

"Yeah, you can tell that to the paparazzi standing outside the house," Jacobine said as she pointed to the rows of shutterbugs, who have camped themselves outside headquarters.

* * *

Back at Bloor's, Harry was just about to eat breakfast with the Lees when Ezekiel wheeled himself in. "Harry Potter, you must look at this!" The old man yelled as he threw down a newspaper on the table.

"Yes?" Harry asked, afraid of what he was about to find out.

"Thhis newspaper here!" Ezekiel yelled even louder. "It says that a girl is the daughter of a werewolf! Unbelieveable, eh?"

"Give me that!" Harry snatched the newspaper and read it. And sure enough, there was Jacquel Romanov standing beside Remus Lupin, both looking surprised for the cameras. Harry was shocked. "What is the meaning of this sh-t?" he yelled, and everyone in the hall all stared at him.

"Dunno," said Ezekiel, "but that little girl had better be the luckiest girl in the world or else her life would be terrible."

Angelica McGuire stared at the article. Lately she had been wondering about who she really was. Sure she had a loving family, but who was she really? Then a chance meeting with Harry revealed even more questions that she wanted answered. Angelica looked at the newspaper and stared at the waving people. There was part of the answer to her question. The next moment would certainly change her life forever: "_Still missing is Angelica Marie, who would have been 18 years old today had she not disappeared almost 16 years before_…"

Angelica gasped. Those people were her family! She had another family! That meant that Matthew and Emily McGuire were not her true family. For the first time in her life, Angelica cried.

"So Jacquel's not an orphan?' Harry asked later that day.

"No, she is not," said Ezekiel, "and you are not. Look at the next page!" Harry looked at the newsapaer and the next article read: "_In related news, Ministry Official Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly, have put in a bid to adopt Harry Potter, who is now rumored to be hiding out in a northern city and attending Bloor's Academy_…"

"Oh my freaking gods!" Harry cried out. "How the hell do they know that I'm at Bloor's?"

"Beats me," said Ezekiel. "But at least now you have gotten a second chance to have a true family. You are no longer an orphan!"

"But what of the Lees?" Harry asked. "What of their lives as orphans?"

"That is for you to figure out," said Ezekiel, "and when you do, come back and tell me the answer. I'm sure that you'll have an interesting one." He then left Harry to his confusing thoughts.

* * *

next chapter: **Ron Takes Charge**

author's note: That's all for this chapter. Next time, we'll see Ron taking charge of the situation and how he got the other kids to join him in his plan to find and rescue Harry. Some new characters join in.

(1) I'm going to have the Weasleys try and adopt Harry. Is that a good idea, with Harry at Bloor's and all? Let me know what you think.

(2) Do you think that Angelica should pursue Lupin and Jacquel, now that she knows that they are her father and sister?

(3) Will the Lees ever find their true family?

See you soon!


	12. Ron Takes Charge

OK, now on to where we're suspossed to be...

* * *

The kids were now meeting in Jacquel's room. Jacquel said, "Ok, now that we know where Harry is, I say we go there and try to find him."

"Yeah," said Julia, "but the thing is, _why would Harry just run off with some random person_?"

"That's for us to find out," said Ron as he stood up. The others looked at him with anticipation. They all wondered what he would do next. Ron said, "I'm going to go get Harry and bring him back here."

Hermione was shocked. She said, "But Ronald, you know your mom would just plain freak out if she found out that you were planning to sneak off and try to find Harry. And besides, they only think they know where Harry is."

"I said I'm going to find Harry," Ron snapped at her. And to the others, he said, "In a few hours, I'm going to be leaving here. You can come with me if you like."

Jacquel smiled. "Yeah, I'll be going," she said, "but only to find out who this Angelica person is."

"And if we find Angelica," said Jacobine, "then there's a good chance that we might find Harry." The unicorn neighed and jumped into Jacquel's bag. She said, "We'll be leaving tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was at a huge loss. He had spent every day training the Children of the Red King. But lately, there was a bit of tension between Manfred Bloor and Charlie Bone. The two boys hadn't always seen eye to eye, but now this was getting ridiculous. Just the other day, Charlie and Manfred had a really brutal dueling session. Everyone watched in fear as the two archrivals battled each other. Harry frowned and the Crenshaw girls rolled their eyes. They seemed to remember Harry and Malfoy's fights as if they happened just yesterday.

Very soon, Angelica McGuire showed up. She was not happy with how Harry was having Charlie and Manfred fighting. Truth was, Angelica liked Manfred; but Asa didn't like that part one bit. He too liked Angelica.

"Stop it, you two!" Angelica snapped as she stepped between Charlie and Manfred. "And as for you," she turned to Harry, "how could you encourage them to fight like that?"

Asa said, "Now, Angel-Baby, you and I both know that Charlie and Manfred hate each other's guts…"

"Nobody asked you, Wolf-Boy!" Angelica snapped.

"I'd watch it if I were you," said Joshua. "You're that werewolf's daughter."

"I'm WHAT???" Angelica screamed, making poor little Molly Lee cry.

"The werewolf's kid," repeated Dagbert. "You know, that werewolf had another daughter and they're now in the news…"

"I see," said Angelica as she seized Manfred and bolted from the room.

* * *

The next day saw the search and rescue party quickly slipping off to King's Cross and boardng a train. Ron was leading the group. Hermione, Ginny, and Jacquel were with him. So were Julia and Jacobine. Dudley was not ingnored. He was very angry that Harry had disappeared, causing the deaths of his parents. Mrs. Weasley said to them, "Now you children better be careful out there. The Bloors are very powerful; I wouldn't want to mess with them. And you better tell Harry what an ungrateful boy he is, running away like that!"

"There, there Molly dear," said Mr. Weasley. "If anyone can get Harry back, they can. We just have to trust them."

"And Jacquel?" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the younger half-werewolf. "Don't even think about going into any more veils."

Tyrone the dachshund barked happily as he jumped at Padfoot. The older dog growled, making the smaller dog nervous. "Dad, please don't do that," Julia frowned. "You're scaring him." Padfoot barked at his daughter, who then barked back in anger.

"Will you two knock it off?" Jacobine barked in anger.

"Yeah, knock it off," said Ginny. "It's giving me a headache!"

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, and Jacquel were thinking up ways to get Harry to return. Nothing worked. Jacquel said, "Why don't we just outright come out and say that we miss him and we need him, not to fight You-Know-Who, but as our friend?"

"I wonder if he'll even listen to us," Hermione questioned.

"He will," said Ron. "He'd better."

"He'd better be explaing why my parents are dead," Dudley snapped, not caring if anyone heard him or not.

* * *

That evening, Angelica was really laying into Charlie. "Charlie Bone, what is with you?" she asked as she stared at him. Harry, the Lees, Ernest Lestrange, and the Chidlren of the Red King were in Dr. Bloor's office. Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel were there too. "Honestly, Angelica," said Manfred, "you can't be too worried about me. Charlie and I were just playing, weren't we, Charlie?"

"No we were not playing and you know that, Manfred Bloor!" Charlie shot back. "And you wanna know something else? You're nothing but a great big fat jerk!"

Everyone gasped. This was unlike Charlie Bone to insult anyone. "But Charlie Bone," Manfred asked, "why do you call me a jerk?"

"You know good and damn well why you are a jerk!" Charlie snapped. "You hypnotized my dad and Emma!"

"Ok, ok," said Manfred. "It was just one little random act…"

"Yeah, of _cruelty_," Emma snapped. "You took me away from my father."

"But you have your aunty, no thanks to Charlie Bone," Manfred shot back, "so be grateful!"

"I _am_ grateful," said Emma, "that I'm still here at this school and not anywhere else!"

"But _I'm_ not!' Charlie yelled. "You took my dad away from me! Where's my dad, _Manny_? Oh, wait; he's dead!"

"You yourself said that he isn't dead, Charlie," Gabriel tried to reason with him.

"And he is, thanks to you and your dispicable family," Charlie yelled even louder. "And because my father's dead, I have to live with relatives who don't like me for some reason that I don't understand!"

"At least you still have your mom," Olivia pointed out.

"_At least I still have my mom_," Charlie repeated. "But what good is that if my father isn't here with me? You stupid Bloors made this happen, didn't you?"

"Calm down, Charles, and let us explain what happened," said Dr. Bloor firmly.

"Explain _what_? Oh wait, you're all a bunch of filthy liars! You're nothing but a bunch of cruel people who would hurt people, kill people, and take away ther children! At least that's what you did to Emma…"

"And so many others," Ezekiel sighed, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"And as for you, _Ezekiel_, you're no better! You deserved to have dad hit you over the head! You deserved to fall! You deserved to be maimed and crippled for life!"

"That's not true, Charlie Bone!" Ezekiel cried out.

"Oh yes it is," Charlie shouted. "You're nothing but a mean old man whose main pleasure in life is to ruin the lives of other people! I never want to see you again, nor will I return to Bloor's! Maybe it's better if you never saw me at all!"

No one said anything for a few minutes. Then something unexpected happened. Ezekiel Bloor began to cry. He had never really cried before in his life, but now Charlie Bone had said so many mean things to him and the pain of being called a mean old man was too much for him to bear.

"You hurt my feelings!" Ezekiel cried out in anger and pain. "How could you do this to me, Charlie Bone? After all we Bloors have done for you, you would go ahead and say those mean things to us!" He began crying again. Charlie stormed out the room without so much as an apology or a backwards glance.

Harry was surprised. He also felt bad for Ezekiel. Dr. Bloor suddenly said to him, "Leave him alone, Harry. Let him be for a moment."

Angelica rushed after Charlie; she wasn't about to let him take off easily. "Charlie Bone, how could you be so ungreatful?" she snapped as she trailed him. "The Bloors have invited you to come and study at their school…"

"…all because of my stupid talent," Charlie shot back, "which I didn't even want in the first place! And by the way, _Angelica_; unless I am incorrect (_which_ _I know I'm not_) you are not even a McGuire at all!"

"How could you say that?" angelica snapped.

"I know who you really are," said Charlie. "I overheard Joshua and Asa saying that you're the werewolf's daughter."

"That's not true!" Angelica shouted. "I am Angelica Marie McGuire, not a werewolf's daughter or whatevere they're saying about me!"

"Oh _really_?" Charlie laughed in her face. "Then why don't you talk to Dr. Bloor? Why don't you ask the people who you call your parents?" he left in a huff.

Angelica stood there fro a moment, then she began to cry. Manfred came to her and hugged her. She said to him, "It's over, Manfred. We've lost him."

"No we haven't, Angie," he said. "Not by a long shot." But even he was doubtful that Charlie would return.

But little did he and Angelica realize that a train was soon arriving in their city; and they would encounter several some of its passengers, those who were looking for a wizard named Harry Potter…

* * *

next chapter: **The Hidden Truth **

author's note: Well, sadly folks, Charlie snapped and left Bloors. Kind of a take-off of Harry's decision to leave the Wizarding world, isn't it?

(1) Angelica tries to deny her true parentage; yet she doesn't even know that her sister is coming.

(2) Next chapter, look for Dr. Bloor to explain how and why Angelica ended up with the McGuire family.

(3) There'll be plenty of Ernest action in the next chapter.

(4) The Lees will be explaining what happened to them as well

Only 6 more chapters to go, review and I'll put up the sequel!


	13. The Hidden Truth

_We're winding down, folks, but hang in there! Only five more chapters to go!_

* * *

Charlie Bone was running away. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away. Tonight! He didn't think to go home; Grizelda Bone would send him back to Bloors. _Hey, wait a minute_, Charlie thought to himself as he wandered through the streets. _I'll go see Naren_!

Naren Bloor was the adopted daughter of Bartholomew Bloor. Bartholomew Bloor was the son of Ezekiel Bloor and the father of Harold Bloor and the grandfather of Manfred Bloor. But Bartholomew had not spoken to his father or his son for many years. Charlie had met him once and wrongly assumed that he was like the other Bloors that he encountered.

Charlie skipped happily as he ran across the iron bridge to where the second half of the Bloor family lived, not knowing that his life was about to change for the worse…

* * *

The kids were sitting in the railway car for several hours. But the train wasn't moving. Jacquel looked up from her diary and said, "Hey, what's going on here?"

But before anyone could respond, an unexpected explosion rocked the entire train. Everyone screamed as their car was derailed. Jacquel thought to herself _this time I'm really gonna die. There's no way I can get out of this_…

To make a long story short, she did.

Within a few minutes, Ron was seen leading the rescue party across the marshes towards the school. Jacquel looked around her, wondering why she had been saved once again. She then saw the answer: _the ring that her father had given her the day he left Hogwarts forever was indeed magical_. But there were other things that had to be considered here, such as the presence of three huge cats sitting behind her. They were the colors of fire. "Hey guys," she yelled, "look at what might have saved us!"

Julia gasped. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," she said. "Cats! They did save us!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Bloor's, the others were just sitting around. It had been several hours since Charlie Bone had walked out on the Bloors. No one could believe that Charlie had actually insulted Ezekiel Bloor like that. And then again, Charlie would never insult anyone for that matter.

Emma was about to say something when cries were heard. Apparently Kerry and Kiara Crenshaw had failed to show up for classes that day. She turned into a sparrow and flew to Dr. Bloor's office. There, Dr. Bloor was dealing with an angry Karen Crenshaw. She had Kerry and Kiara by the collars of their dresses. "What kind of school are you running here, Bloor?" Karen yelled angrily. "Here, you would have my sons work like slaves while my daughters get to mingle with the other students unchecked!"

"I'm very sorry, but that was at the request of one Harry Potter," said the headmaster. "You'll have to take it up with him."

"And since when did _Mr.-High-and-Mighty_ show up here and start telling you what to do?" Karen snapped. To Kerry and Kiara, she said, "Come, you two. You will apologize to your brothers and rejoin the family. You will not return to this school and you will _never_ speak to Harry again." The girls frowned, upset because they had to go back to a life they hated and rejected. After a few moments, Karen said, "Your father got another job, in Canada. We will be leaving tonight and we won't be coming back here."

Emma had heard enough. She returned to the King's room and broke the news to everyone. "Well, I'm shocked," said Harry. "I thought that the girls would stand up for themselves, but Crenshaws are all the same. They cave in to pressure easily. Much too easily, I might say."

"But without them, we're on the losing end," said Joshua.

"Mayhaps there's a good reason why the Crenshaws had to go," said Inez.

Ernest, meanwhile, was watching this event unfold with anticipation. He had had his eyes on Harry for quite some time now. _Sure he doesn't like my mother_, Ernest said to himself while pretending to draw yet another picture, _but I love him. Maybe it's time for me to admit my feelings for Harry_. But little did he know that he would get his wish in a few moments…

* * *

It began to rain. Sirius frowned as he watched the children struggle to run in the marshes. _But where is Jacquel_ he wondered. Jacquel had followed her rescuers until she tripped and fell over something. Or someone, as she came to find out. A young boy was lying in the marshes; he had been caught in the storm. "SIRIUS!" A scream woke the older wizard. Jacquel had found someone. "Sirius, I've found someone! Quick, help me get him out of here..."

Charlie Bone had been running away from Bloor's when the storm hit. _Not Tancred's work, but a real storm_, he thought as he headed towards the cabin. But then the iron bridge broke, sending the boy careening down the river. He nearly drowned, but managed to grab some plants that grew near the river and haul himself out.

Old Batholomew Bloor was standing outside his house when he saw several children, a puppy, and a tiny unicorn running towards him. "Best better get out of the storm," he said as he greeted them. But his smile changed to horror as an older man, a young girl, and three large cats carrying a young boy came running towards his house. "Oh my word," the old explorer cried out as he recognized the young boy. "Charlie Bone! What is _he_ doing here?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Bloor's, the others were also dealing with the storm. Tancred said, "My dad and I can make storms, but nothing like this! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"It's one of those hailstorms," said Emma. "They're rare in the summer."

"What are we to do?" Lysander cried out. "How can we train in such horrid weather?"

"I have a plan," said Harry.

The Children of the Red King were now training in the Great Hall. Dr. Bloor was watching them; he had grown tired of hearing his grandfather cry. Matron frowned as she watched the children. She wondered _was it a good idea having that Potter boy train them_? Just then, a bang was heard; something was broken. The kids all ran to see what had fallen.

It was a picture of Angelica and her parents at her graduation last year. But the glass had broken and another picture had fallen out. Harry picked it up and gasped. There was a young Remus Lupin holding a small girl, while a young woman was holding an infant Jacquel. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked the question that everyone had been thinking. "_Whose child is Angelica? Who raised her? How did she end up here_?"

* * *

Bartholomew Bloor stared at his mysterious guests as Jacquel told him her story. "So, you're that werewolf's daughter," the old man said. "I've heard that all before," Jacquel frowned as she stared at the article that was lying on the table. "We all know about it," said Meng, Bartholomew's wife. "There's no denying that."

"I'm not denying it," said Jacquel. "It's just that I'm a bit shocked over seeing that what should be a private revelation is now world news. I wonder how Harry's gonna react when I tell him..."

"Harry...Harry...he's at Bloor's, he's at Bloors," Charlie muttered in his sleep.

"Charlie, is that you?" cried Naren. "Dad, Charlie's awake!"

"Oh, is he?" cried Bartholomew. "Well, hello, Charlie; didn't expect to see you so soon."

"How did I get here?" Charlie wondered.

"It was Jacquel," said Julia. "If it wasn't for her, you would have died out there."

"You shouldn't have come out here," said Sirius. "Why?"

"Because I had a fight with the Bloors," said Charlie. "They were being mean and evil again, so I left them and decided to come here."

"Oh that father and son of mine can be so...unreasonable," said Bartholomew.

"And if that is so," said Julia, "then why don't you say something nice to them to their face? That'll hurt them more than anything they'll ever say to you."

But Sirius wanted to get to what they had really came for. Placing his hand on Charlie's wrist, he said, "Where is my godson?"

* * *

Angelica was rushing to the hospital, pictures in her packet. She had to find out the truth about her family. When she got to the ICU, Emily McGuire was shaking and crying at the same time. "It's over," Emily said when Angelica asked. "Matthew's gone. The Puppetmaster has finally gotten him."

"What puppetmaster?" Angelica asked again, slowly beginning to realise that Matthew had been dying the whole time that she had stayed at Bloor's for the summer. "The Puppetmaster is very evil," said Emily. "She killed our children."

"What children?" Angelica snapped, for she had believed that she was the only child of Matthew and Emily McGuire for many years.

* * *

Sirius frowned as Charlie told him about how Harry met Ezekiel and went with him to Bloor's. The others held their breath as Charlie told them about what had happened when Harry met Manfred and the other Children of the Red King, their disbelief at the news that Jacquel Romanov was Remus Lupin's daughter, the departure of the Crenshaws, and his final outburst.

At length, the children had nothing to say, yet Sirius said, "So your family's been keeping my godson?"

"More or less," Charlie replied.

"Let's end this excuse for a story before I strangle you," Sirius snapped.

* * *

Back at Bloor's, Ezekiel stared at the picture of baby Angelica and her family and said, "Of all the things in the world that had to happen, we find out the truth about Angelica! She really _is_ the daughter of a werewolf!" Harry frowned as he thought _so if Angelica is Lupin's daughter and Jacquel is also Lupin's daughter, does that mean that Angelica and Jacquel are sisters_? Ezekiel said to him, "So do you understand why no one likes an orphan? It's because people are cruel to them and do bad things to them. Be careful of how you handle those people, Harry Potter. They can harm you or the children. I know you will help the Lees save themselves."

* * *

That night, Jacquel frowned, allowing Charlie's story about Harry to fill her head. _Harry at Bloor's_ she thought to herself. But then she swung her feet over to Sirius and slap-kicked him. "What?" the older wizard cried out.

"Sirius, you idiot!" she snapped.

"What'd I do?" Sirius asked.

"This is all your fault!" Jacquel cried out.

"Jacquel..."

"Seriously, if it weren't for you, Harry wouldn't have ran off with the Bloors!"

"He WHAT??"

"That's right, Sirius Black! Harry got mad after YOU fell behind the veil, so he gave up on the wizarding world and ran away with two random strangers, who turned out to be the Bloors! How could you do something like that to someone you cared about?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy Bone had no idea that she would get dragged into the wizarding war as well. As the family was about to eat dinner, Ezekiel Bloor burst through the door yeling, "Charlie Bone has ran away from Bloors!" Everyone gasped and Paton grew angry. "What did you do to him?" he snapped.

"I don't know," the old man said. "Maybe I made him mad. So mad that he called me a mean old man..."

"You monster! You chased him off!" Paton yelled as he slapped Ezekiel across his face. "If anything happens to him, you'll pay for it!"

Ezekiel began to cry again. Although he hadn't really meant to hurt Charlie's feelings, but he did chase him away. Ezekiel knew that if Charlie Bone was found hurt or dead, Paton Yewbeam would kill him.

* * *

  
Angelica sat in the hospital wing. She still couldn't believe that she was a werewolf's daughter and said werewolf and her sister were in the news. Emily said to her, "I lost my two children, Duncan and Jill McGuire. I too have lost my husband. But if I were to lose you..."

"Don't say that, Emily," Angelica said fiercely. "You may not be my mother, per se, but you have always taken care of me. Why?"

Griselda too was shocked that Charlie was gone, but for another reason. She had hoped that Charlie would be like her and the other Yewbeams, but Charlie was more like Lyell Bone and Paton Yewbeam than like her. But she couldn't help but worry about Charlie; he was her only grandchild. So she sought the help of her sisters Eustasia, Lucretia, and Venetia. They too were upset about Charlie's disapearence.

Jacquel stormed away from Bartholomew's house. Sirius follwed her, mumbling apologies along the way. And just as they came to the broken Iron Bridge, a short but evil person attacked them. "I should have known you were beind this, Nelena," Jacquel snapped as she stared at the evil creature. "It ain't for me to say, but you're not going to succeed in your evil plans this time. There's more than one pink princess in this world."

* * *

next chapter: **Dr. Bloor's Confession**

Author's notes:  
1. Ernest has feelings for Harry. Ok, that little boy needs to see Dr. Phil.

2. Charlie's disappearence affects everyone, even if they hate him. And as for Griselda, she and her sisters needed a good excuse to patch things up.

3. Paton may seem out of character when he threatened Ezekiel, but he would fiercely hurt anyone if he found out that they had hurt Charlie.

4. Emily, Matthew, and Angelica's secert past is known by Dr. Bloor, and we'll hear him tell the story in the next chapter.

5. Nelena is also the Puppetmaster, an evil spirit who inhabits a corpse of a deformed person and goes around causing trouble for everyone. Jacquel came to the city to look for Angelica; she assumed that Angelica could also defeat Nelena.

6. No, this is not a Jacquel/Sirius pairing, so back off all you Jacquel/Sirius shippers!

I'm almost done; just a few more chapters to go!


	14. Dr Bloor's Confession

_Here's another one for you; this time, Dr. Bloor tells Harry a secret that could change not only his life, but Jacquel's life as well..._

Note: when the story is told, it'll switch from Dr. Bloor and Manfred talking to Harry and Bartholomew talking to Jacquel.

* * *

The next day, no one in #9 Filbert Street had slept well. They were all worried about Charlie, who had disappeared the night before. Amy and Maisie sat at one end of the table, sobbing. Grizelda frowned as she sat at the other end of the table. Paton stared sadly out the window. Ezekiel continued to cry. He knew it was his fault that Charlie Bone had ran away from Bloors.

Jacquel had quickly dispatched Nelena and was running towards Bloors when Bartholomew Bloor spotted her. "It's not safe for you to be out there!" he yelled.

"Why not?" Sirius cried out.

"My father and son are looking for you," cried Bartholomew.

"And the reason is," Jacquel demanded.

"Who is Angelica?" Harry demanded. "I demand the truth!"

"All right, seeing as Angelica refuses to listen to us, you have the right to know," said Dr. Bloor. Many years ago, when Manfred was about 3 or 4 years old, I chanced to hear about two small girls. One was just a baby, and her sister was about 3 years old."

"And the baby was very small yet she was very powerful," said Manfred. "I know that at the age of 15 months, the little one formerly known as Jacquel Romanov was so powerful; many people felt threatened by the very mention of her. Someone had already killed her mother, and if that person had attacked her, she would have killed them before they struck the first blow."

"So Harold and Ezekiel went to find you and Angelica," said Bartholomew. "They came upon your nanny in Keningston Park. At first, she was to hand you over. But then Matthew and Emily McGuire showed up, killed your nanny, and kidnapped Angelica. They would have taken you too if Manfred hadn't hypnotized them and Harold sent them on their merry way."

"The McGuires disappeared with Angelica and we didn't see them again until Angelica was 11 years old and a music student at Bloors," said Manfred. "But Jacquel was a lot stronger when Angelica was weak; so that's why she was able to fight off the McGuires and Angelica couldn't. Tha's when we realized that it was too dangerous to keep a werewitch around."

"You mean Jacquel's a werewitch?" Harry asked. "What's a werewitch?"

"A werewitch is the daughter of a witch and a werewolf," said Dr. Bloor, "but we'll save that for later. Anyway, we were unsure of whether or not we would keep her, so we hired a servant to take care of her until we were sure she was safe. But now, she'll be needed, for something will happen and only she will stop it."

"So let me get this straight: Jacquel is meant to stopping bad from happeneing here?" Sirius gasped as he stared at Bartholomew.

"Not some_thing_," said the older man, "but some_one_. The Puppetmaster is here and she will killl anyone who tries to defy her. That is why Jacquel was hidden from the world. The Puppetmaster fears her more than anything or anyone else in the world."

At Charlie's house, the parents of Charlie's friends showed up; all were shocked to find out that Charlie had disappeared. "If I could say something, I'd say it was those blasted Bloors," said Mr. Torsson as a strong wind blew.

"What kind of world are we living in, where a boy can't be happy and safe from cruel people?" Mrs Vertigo cried out. They all gasped when Bartholomew Bloor showed up. He usually never stepped outside his home unless it was an emergency. And this was an emergency.

"I've found Charlie Bone," he said. "He got lost in the storm and I saved him." He didn't mention Jacquel or the fact that she had saved Charlie from drowning, but the look on the others' faces frightened him as if he had told them the truth in the first place.

Ernest was with the Lees in the Art Room. Molly Lee was painting another picture while the older children chatted away with the strange albino boy. "So, you're the Lees, aren't you?" Ernest asked.

"Yes."

"And you have no parents?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's sad. Your parents must have been nice people."

"Uh, no they weren't," said Louise.

Ernest was shocked. Usually he didn't know very much about parents, him having to grow up with his uncle Lucius and aunt Narcissa Malfoy the way Harry Potter had to grow up with his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia in Surrey.

Meanwhile, Jacquel the werewitch had fallen asleep in Ingledew's Bookstore; Bartholomew has secretly brought her over and told Julia Ingledew to hide her and not to let the Bloors or Yewbeams find her. Sirius was with her in his dog form. Bartholomew then relayed a message to Ron telling him that he would have to hold off on finding Harry. No doubt the rescue party was very upset. Paton decided that he would go after Charlie and make Ezekiel apologize to him.

Angelica and Emily returned home to jeers and insults. Some of the students had overheard Dr. Bloor's story and now they hated Angelica. One of those students was Dorcas Loom. She mocked Angelica by saying, "Well, well, well, Angelica. So you thought that you can just abandon your wolf family and stay with the witch who kidnapped you and kept you away from your sister and father. Manfred will never marry you now!" And all the while, Harry was preparing himself for what layed ahead...

* * *

next chapter: **Another Evans**

Author's notes:  
1. Jacquel could have ended up as a Bloors student had her cousin Nichollo not intervened.

2. Jacquel is a werewitch, which is a daughter of a witch and a werewolf. Werewitches and werewizards (_the son of a wizard and a werewolf_) are very powerful and very rare.

3. Ernest compares his life story to Harry and they seem to be that same; both boys had grown up with relatives, but under very different circumstances. So their outlook on life is different.

4. Emily and Matthew McGuire kidnapped Angelica Lupin because they lost their other children and just simply wanted an orphan child to fill a huge void in their lives.

5. Ernest is confronting the Lees about their parents; you'll hear the story in the next chapter.

This story is taking yet another dark turn. Stay tuned!


	15. Another Evans

_And now, the Lees reveal who they really are, much to the surprise of Harry and a certain child of the Red King..._

* * *

The next day, none of the Children of the Red King went to class. Even Manfred didn't go around bullying anyone. Harry, Lysander, Tancred, Emma, Olivia, and Gabriel were sitting in Harry's room. All were worried about Charlie. Billy soon came into the room with their only non-endowed friend, Fidelio Gunn. "I knew I should have stayed here instead of going to that music camp," Fidelio gasp as he was told about what had happened to Charlie Bone. "And when my parents told me that Charlie had disappeared, I came as quickly as I could." And looking at Harry, he said, "And he is..."

Ernest was still pressing the Lees to talk. "Surely you must tell me why you don't miss your parents," he said for the umpteenth time. Robbie Lee grew mad and yelled, "That's enough! I don't know who you think you are, but I'm getting tired of you butting into my life! You have no right to..."

"Crucio!" Ernest yelled as he waved his wand as zapped Robbie. As the boy screamed, Ernest marched up to him and gripped his throat. "Legilimens!" he waved his wand again and looked into Robbie's mind.

Harry frowned. He said, "What now? Is this another child of the Red King because to be perfectly honest, these Children of the Red King are really starting to annoy me!"

"But I'm not endowed," Fidelio cried out.

"Oh, ok, so you're not endowed," Harry conceded. "well, that's good. You can help me."

"With what?" asked Gabriel.

Ernest looked through Robbie's memories. At first, he saw a happy boy living with loving parents in a small cottage down the road. Life was even happier with the arrivals of Louise and the twins. But things soon changed after the birth of little Molly, and suddelny, the family wasn't so happy anymore. The parents had become cruel and abusive and Robbie and his siblings had become slaveds. And yet the worst was yet to come: the once-beautiful cottage, now riddled with weeds, vines, and pain, was burned to the ground and Robbie smiled grimly as his parents met their deaths.

Meanwhile, Dorcas, Joshua, Dagbert, Asa, Idith, and Inez were confronting Manfred about Angelica. Dorcas said, "If you really really love Angelica, you'd break up with her."

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

"Angelica is nothing more than a sham," said Joshua, "and I'm not too keen on you marrying her."

"I'd soon rather drown her," said Dagbert.

"Oh why are you guys picking on her?" Asa cried out. "Whatever did she do to you?"

Just then, Angelica showed up. She had overheard the conflict and she wasn't too happy with the children. "And if you want to live to see my wedding," she snapped, "then I would suggest that you all had better be on your best behavior."

"Angelica, why are you so upset?" asked Manfred.

Within a few moments, Harry and the Children of the Red King plus Fidelio were slipping out of Bloor's when Emma stopped by the Art room. The others gasped as they watched Ernest confront Robbie. "You're not Robbie Lee!" the albino snapped.

"He's not!?" everyone else cried out.

"He LIED to us??" Tancred thundered. "And what are you, a doll?" he yelled at Ernest.

"No," Ernest snapped. "He is Robert Carlyle Evans, the son of Carlyle Evans and Mary Lewis. He and his siblings Marie Louise, Felix, David, and Matilda once lived in Edinburg, Scotland until Robbie set fire to his family's house 2 years ago and killed his family. Then he came here."

"Why are you so upset, Angelica?" Manfred repeated.

"I heard your story. Why did you tell them my story?" Angelica cried out.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Manfred.

"But that's only half the story," said Angelica.

"Yeah right," said Dorcas.

"And what's the other half of the story?" Joshua asked.

"Well," said Angelica, "first off, Remus Lupin isn't my real father…"

"I never thought he was," Asa smirked, cracking everyone up.

"None of your jokes, Pike," Manfred snapped. "This is serious!"

"My father, Warren Limpett, abandoned me and my mother, Irene Romanov, when I was a baby," said Angelica.

"Oh, so your real father ran out on you?" said Dorcas. "Shame."

"No wonder why you're always so mean," said Dagbert.

"Now let me get this straight: Robbie kills his own parents just because they abused him?" Harry snapped.

"Well, not exactly," Ernest said. "Robbie spoke to an evil magician, who then killed his parents."

"I see," said Harry. "Now let me get this: _Why_?"

"Because my father was such a bastard and my mother didn't care," said Louise. "And after what happened to little Molly, Robbie just about had it with dad. So a Magician tricked Robbie into telling him everything about our famiy; the Magician loved our mother and hated our dad. So he destroyed our house and took us away. But then the Puppetmaster killed him and took us prisoner. She put us under a great and terrible spell and we were forced to live our lives as the Lees for the next 2 years."

"So mother gave up on dad and met up with Remus and Jacquelyn was born," said Angelica. "Whereas dad failed to take care of me, Remus became the father I never had. He even gave me his last name when my father wanted to name me something like _Yolanda Kimbe_. Whatever did Warren Limpett do for me?"

Suddenly, the school shook. Glass flew everywhere. Robbie snapped, "What have you done, Marie?" Harry ran to a window and said, "She's heeeeerrrrrreeeee!"

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Fidelio Gunn is the only one of Charlie's friends who is not endowed, but he is talented.

2. Angelica reveals a secret part of her past that Jacquel doesn't know about.

3. Ernest sees images from Robbie's past; Robbie and his siblings first come to Bloor's in the story **Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students**, which is out now.

4. Although it hasn't been actually revealed yet, Manfred and Angelica are planning to marry, even thoguh they haven't announced their engagement.

next chapter: **The Attack on Bloor's**

This story is taking yet another dark turn. Stay tuned!


	16. The Attack on Bloor’s

_Bloor's is suddenly under attack and the mole is revealed. Harry must hide the Lees (I mean Evanses) and keep them away from the Puppetmaster..._

Warning: this chapter contains mild slash, moments of terror, and scenes of destruction! Please read at your own risk. NO FLAMES!!

* * *

At the same time, Nelena's spirit left the body she inhabited when Jacquel killed her and it took over the body of a man who had recently died. But even then she knew that Jacquel would return and defeat her for good.

Meanwhile, Robbie yelled at Louise, "How could you do that, Lou?"

"Do what?" she snapped back.

"You told Harry the secret!" Robbie cried out, "and now look at what you did! We're gonna be…" KABOOM!! "Oh crap! The Puppetmaster is here"! Robbie screamed.

"Nelena," Harry bristled.

"You say her name?" Louise cried out. The twins gasped and Molly began to cry. Harry suddenly said, "We have to get them out of here now!"

The other children heard the shaking and Dr. Bloor raced to the King's Room. "Manfred Bloor!" he shouted. "What is going on here? I leave you in charge and…"

Just then, Ezekiel showed up, yelling, "Harold, bad things are happening! A monster is here!"

At this, children began to scream and run around. It had been many years since the school had been attacked, and it was attacked by Lord Voldemort. Manfred yelled, "STOP! All children are to report to their cafeterias and the teachers are to escort them there. NOW!"

And while nearly 1,000 students and teachers were fleeing, Harry and the Lees (_Well, better make that_ "**the Evanses**" _from now on_), along with 6 of the Children of the Red King plus Fidelio and Ernest remained in the Art Room. They were discussing how to get the Evanses out of Bloor's without being seen when the mole I placed in the story showed up. She had been watching them the whole time. "Kiara Crenshaw, is that you?" Harry cried out.

Angelica was sitting with the Drama students. The Music and Art cafeterias had been checked and locked. Bloor's was now on lockdown. Manfred returned after checking up on everyone and very soon, Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel and the place locked.

"No, I'm not Kiara Crenshaw," said the mole as she took off her disguise. "In fact, Kiara Crenshaw is with her parents and siblings in Canada."

"Then if you're not Kiara, then who are you?" said Lysander.

"My name is Tabitha Loom, the twin sister of Dorcas Loom, whom you make all recognize," said Tabitha.

"You're Dorcas's sister?" Emma cried out.

"Well, yes," said Tabitha, "but I was taken to my aunt when I was a week old and I stayed with her until my endowment was discovered. My parents found out and they sent me to Bloor's. And when I first saw Harry, I knew that he was in grave danger. So I disguised myself as Kiara Crenshaw and my friend Lisa as Kerry Crenshaw and we secretly joined you guys without your knowledge. The real Kerry and Kiara Crenshaw would never disown their brothers and break away from their family."

"So that's why Mrs. Crenshaw was angry with her daughters when the Crenshaws left Bloor's," said Emma.

"No time to talk, let's get your friends out of here," said Lisa. Everyone agreed and walked out of the room. And since everyone was in the cafeterias, there was no one there to detain them. Harry gasped as he saw the damage done to the school: glass was everywhere; there were huge holes in the walls and ceilings. Paintings were covered in dust and some had fallen off the wall. Bloors had been under attack.

When they reached the door that led to the ruins, Harry said, "Why are we sending them into the ruins?"

"That's the only place where they'll be safe," said Asa, who showed up with Dagbert.

"Asa? What are you doing here?" cried Olivia. "Are you some kind of secret agent?"

"No, I'm more of a double agent," Asa smiled.

"And why is Dagbert here?" Billy asked.

"Because we've got something that he wants," said Tancred, "and in order for him to get it back, he's going to work for us for a little while."

"I see," said Harry. "Anyway, Robbie and the others must leave. Asa, you will guide them into the ruins. I will remain here and we'll fight off Nelena…"

"No," said Louise.

"What?" everyone cried out.

"Harry comes with us," Louise said. "We have something to tell him and he needs to know that truth right away."

"Ok," said Harry, "but who's going to lead the fight?"

"I will," said Ernest as everyone gasped. "I am a wizard too. I do not fear Nelena."

"Let's go!" said Asa. "She'll be here soon!" Harry and the Evanses walked down the stairs to the ruins with Asa leading them. Just as Harry turned to leave, Ernest said, "I know you'll do something great."

"So will you," Harry said.

Then Ernest did a very curious thing: he reached up and kissed Harry. After a few moments, Harry found himself in the ruins and Ernest found himself crying as he rushed back to Bloor's.

Within a few minutes, Asa had led everyone to the dueling room and returned to Bloor's. "It's up to them now; we've done all we could," he said.

"I see," said Tancred. "And now it's time for a little storm action."

"I'm on standby," said Lysander.

"Me too," said Olivia.

"Let's do this!" said Emma.

"I've never been so ready for action," said Gabriel.

"Are we ready, Dagbert?" Asa asked. Dagbert frowned.

Jacquel flew back to the Sanctuary on her broom and yelled, "Nelena's here!"

Ron cried out, "Why out of all times does she have to show up?"

"Well, I guess this means that Harry will have to wait," said Julia. "Let's go!"

And so the wizards, plus Charlie and Naren found themselves racing back to Bloor's. Bartholomew said to them, "I don't think you're going to be finding your friend anytime soon, because I fear you may have a bigger problem on your hands."

* * *

Author's notes:

1. I got the idea of Asa being a double agent while reading _Charlie Bone & the Beast_.

2. Also, Tancred has taken something from Dagbert. You find out what it is if you read the books.

3. The mole is Tabitha Loom and she and her friend secretly disguised themselves and followed Harry and the others; the real Crenshaws would not be friends with Harry at all.

next chapter: **A Spell is Broken**

The battle begins! Will Jacquel defeat the Puppetmaster? Can the Children of the Red King stand up to a terrible evil? And what secrets will Harry discover?


	17. A Spell is Broken

_A spell is finally broken and secrets are revealed. This is the penultimate chapter to this exciting story!_

WARNING: This chapter may contain battle scenes, kids in peril, and talk about child abuse. Don't like those? Skip to the next chapter. NO FLAMES!!

* * *

Now, back to Bloor's, where most of the school was on lockdown. Ezekiel Bloor was so upset about Charlie Bone that he refused to eat the meal that Cook and her helpers had prepared. "And why are you upset, Ezekiel Bloor," Cook asked. It wasn't like her to even have a civil conversation with Ezekiel Bloor, but Cook could tell that something wasn't right with the old man.

"I know what's wrong with him," Joshua laughed. "He chased off Charlie Bone!" Ezekiel began to cry once again and everyone glared at Joshua.

Meanwhile, Sirius caught Jacquel just as she reached Bloor's. "Be careful out there," he said. "She is still dangerous!"

"I see," said Jacquel. "And so, I will take her powers away from her."

"And how will you do that?" Julia snapped.

"Oh, I have my ways," Jacquel said.

Outside the ruins, Nelena laughed as she continued to destroy the school. "Come out, come out you impostor! Only Jacquel Romanov can be the Pink Princess!" But instead of Jacquel, there was only Julia, Jacobine, Ginny, and Hermione. They were all wearing pink dresses. Nelena gasped as she saw the 4 girls storming towards her.

"Oh come on!" Julia laughed. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of us! You know your time is up!"

"I see," said Nelena. "Puppets, attack!"

And when Nelena unleashed her puppets on the girls, Ernest yelled, "Get them!" Suddenly, spells, jinxes, and hexes were released. But none of them had any effect on the puppets. The kids knew that they were being badly beaten. But Sirius dispatched a powerful spell that quickly deprived Nelena of her spiritual powers.

Inside the dueling room, Robbie said to Harry, "You have to know something about us that not even the Bloors know."

"Like what?" Harry snapped. "The fact that you are so goddamn ungrateful for everything that your parents had ever done for you? They loved you and yet you killed them. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Charlie was having a particularly difficult time using his magic wand. He had dueled in Harry's classes before. Yet he spent most of his time in those classes fighting Manfred. Ginny saw him struggling and frowned. "Ok, follow my lead," she said. "I'm going to teach you the Bat Bogey Hex."

"Oh, God!" Ron cried out.

As Charlie tried to learn the Bat Bogey Hex, Hermione came to Ron and said, "None of our spells can do anything against these puppets! What are we going to do?"

"Don't ask me," cried Ron. "I never planned for this to happen!"

Naren came to them and said, "I hate to interrupt, but I think your friend is taking care of this." And sure enough, Jacquel lurched forward and ran over the fighting crowds as fast as she could and headed straight for Bloor's, where Nelena was standing on the roof.

At the same time, Tancred kept sending blasts of wind while Lysander called socres of spirit soldiers. Ernest and the others kept casting spell after spell, but to no avail. Soon everyone had one question on their minds: _where was Harry Potter_?

Harry then said, "And what about Molly? What happened to her that made Robbie so mad that he had to punish his own parents with death?"

"Well," said David "dad wasn't too happy with the news of Molly being a witch, yet things seemed to be tolerable for a while."

And then what happened?" Harry asked.

"When Molly was 3 years old, a very bad thing happened to her," said Felix.

"And what was that?" Harry demanded.

"Dad…" Louise tried to say, before she started crying.

"He…he hurt Molly," Robbie finished for her. "And that had made me very angry, for dad once made me promise to protect my younger siblings, Molly included. And when Louise told me what he did to Molly, I had no choice but to make him pay for what he did."

"But why did your dad hate Molly?" Harry asked.

"Well, his hatred of witches and anything magic dates back to when he was 18 years old, when he pushed his 11-year-old sister Lily down the stairs because she was a witch and she broke her arm," said Louise, "and her 14-year-old sister Petunia beat him up for hurting Lily and 10-year-old Jadis threw him out of the house."

"You mean to tell me that your dad's sisters are named Lily and Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked Robbie.

"Because Lily Evans is my mother and Petunia Evans is my aunt," said Harry, "and if their brother's name is Carlyle Evans, then that must mean that Carlyle is my uncle and you are my cousins."

Unknown to everyone, Molly had disappeared from the secret dueling room. She had almost nothing to say to anyone and it was doubtless that her siblings blamed her for all the bad things that had happened to them. Just then, a mysterious white horse appeared. Molly gasped as the horse stood before her. In an instant, it was like someone had untangled her life string and everything was made clear. The horse bowed before her; Molly could swear she heard the horse saying, "My poor lost child, I have seen your suffering and I have heard your cry. But now is the time to end all suffering and begin a new life. Now rise." And the moment Matilda Liliana Evans touched the horse's nose, the spell that Nelena the Puppetmaster had placed on the Evans children was broken!

Back in the dueling room, Robbie felt a tingling in his fingers. The spell was breaking! He, Louise, and the twins were dancing around with joy. "I'm free!' Robbie yelled. "I'm safe!" The other Children of the Red King too felt the spell break. Even the Bloors felt the spell break. "Yay!" Old Ezekiel yelled. "Little Miss Molly Evans has broken the spell!"

But Nelena was not happy that her spell over the Evans children was broken and that they were free. "I'll get that little witch yet!" she swore, not knowing that she would soon meet her end…

* * *

Author's notes:

1. The Lees reveal themselves to be the Evanses and they are Harry's cousins. Also, Jadis went to Hogwarts with Lily when Lily went while the Marauders were in school. Only Harry doesn't know that he has an aunt named Jadis; Jadis was originally Belinda Jade Turner, and she was adopted by the Evans family when she was 8 years old.

2. Molly Evans, who looks more like her aunt Lily, realizes that she's a witch; in fact, her middle name is Liliana.

3. One of the Evans children is endowed, but who is it?

final chapter: **The Mauve Princess**

The end of this story is near...


	18. The Mauve Princess

_This is the final chapter to this exciting story! Enemies will be defeated and an unexpected reunion will happen!_

* * *

During Jacquel's flight, she stumbled into an abandoned art room. There, she saw several dresses, a robe, a cape and shoes. Thinking quickly, Jacquel slipped on the robe and shoes, putting the dresses and cape into her pockets. She then noticed a tiara and scepter in a corner of the room. She placed the tiara on her head, admiring the many mauve jewels that adorned it. Had it been a different time, Jacquel would have been proud to wear such finery; but this was war, and she had to defeat Nelena or else bad things would happen.

Nelena's former slaves stared around them. Most of them were in their late teens and early 20's, though there were a few that were over 30 or under 10 as well. Paton Yewbeam came to them and said, "You are now free, never again to fear the Puppetmaster!" The people cheered. "Yet many of you here were brought here against your will and were torn apart of your families. Many of you will never be able to return home. But I do not know what the future holds for you, but if you are willing to stay here, you can help change the future of our city." The people cheered once again, remembering their lost families and stolen lives.

Harry stepped out of the cave. Robbie and Louise were behind him. But Felix and David were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where are you guys?" Robbie yelled.

"I'm over here!" a voice sounded in the distance. There was David Evans sitting by the steps, and beside him was a large raven.

"Felix?" cried Louise.

"He can _fly_!?" Robbie gasped.

"Yes, he can," said David. "We're part Tolly."

"So you're related to Emma Tolly as well?" Harry asked.

"Well," said David, "our father, Carlyle came from some witch and wizard but our mother, Mary Lewis was the daughter of Bernice Tolly and Marius Lewis. While Marius's famiy was not endowed, Bernice Tolly was descended from the Red King. So Felix is a child of the Red King and Molly is a witch, so have you."

Molly rode on the horse's back and they went to a red tree. Molly slid off the horse and saw a unicorn. Jacquel's unicorn. The small creature dipped its horn into the water surrounding the tree. Molly sat in the waters; she soon felt herself healing and her powers coming to her.

Jacquel reached the roof of the school. Nelena turned to face her, but fell back upon gazing upon the teenager. "No! No! Not the Mauve Princess!" Nelena cried out in fear.

"I kind of liked you when you were a little short person," Jacquel smirked.

"You wear the color of claire violet!" the evil demon shouted. "That color is the color of death! My death!"

"You have destroyed many people and ruined many lives," Jacquel snapped.

"Please have mercy on me!" Nelena shouted.

"No," said Jacquel. "You have done things that are very bad. You have destroyed the world and so you must pay the ultimate price!" And before Nelena could respond, Jacquel waved the scepter and zapped her!

And while Jacquel was confonting Nelena, Tancred dragged Dagbert to the roof and said to him, "Now for you to fufill your end of our bargain." Dagbert frowned, knowing that he had to help Jacquel kill the Puppetmaster.

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Julia, and Jacobine were taking down the names of the former slaves while Bartholomew rounded up Charlie and Naren. Bartholomew, Naren, and Meng had planned to spend the night at Charlie's house before heading home in the morning. Paton noticed Charlie running towards him and he, Amy, and Maisie swept the boy into their arms.

"Oh, Charlie," his mother cried, "I thought we lost you!"

"We were so worried," cried Maisie, "especially with you getting caught in the storm and all."

"It wouldn't have been the same without you," said Paton. Just then, Sirius cleared his throat, cutting short the family reunion. "Charlie," Paton said, "do you have something to tell this man?"

"What have you done?" cried Nelena.

"I took your powers and your immortality away from you," said Jacquel.

"What??"

"Since I don't like killing people, I'd figure by taking away your powers , you'l never hurt or enslave or put a spell on anyone ever again," said Jacquel.

"WHAT??"

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't actually kill you," Jacquel smiled, "although there are others who would beg to differ had they been in my place. Goodbye, Nelena. May we never meet again."

Very soon, Dagbert came from behind them. Within a few seconds, a wet corpse was all that was left of the once-powerful and feared Puppetmaster. Jacquel waved the scepter aagin and the school was restored. And as the students, teachers, and staff filed out of the cafeterias and onto the school grounds, Jacquel slipped off her ring and handed it to the unicorn. "Stay here and watch over Harry and find and take care of any sad and lonely little girl that you may find," Jacquel said sadly as she hugged him. She was now on the verge of turning 16 years old and now that she was away from Nichollo Trichenberg and found her father (_as well as growing up_), she didn't need the unicorn anymore. The unicorn cried as he watched Jacquel walk away.

She picked up Tyrone and found Dudley (_who had been hiding in the ruins overhearing Harry and the Evanses during the battle_); then returned to the others, saying, "I think it's time we all went home."

"Why do we have to go home?" Dudley cried out. "I thought we were going to find Harry!"

"Sadly, I see no need to go after Harry at this point," said Jacquel. "I fear that someone besides Lord Voldemort is about to attack the wizarding world and we'll be needed. They could be attacking right now as we speak."

Harry and the Evanses found little Molly sitting on the steps leading to the school. Harry said, now that you are no longer under anyone's control, you'll have to learn how to take care of yourselves. Like I had to take care of myself."

"And me," Molly said, speaking for the first time in 2 years. Then she stood up (_without her crutches_) and walked to her siblings and gave them all hugs. Harry smiled as he saw the unicorn. The unicorn gave him Jacquel's ring and a message: "_Turn around and you'll see the one you lost but has been returned to you_." Harry looked up and saw Sirius Black smiling at him. Suddenly, the two wizards were in each other's arms, hugging and crying.

Very soon, Ezekiel laughed and said, "And so the evil Puppetmaster has been defeated and her puppets are free. But this is far from over; no, it is only beginning!"

And as Harry hugged Sirius, he had no idea that he was about to be in even more danger. But he was not alone, not as far as the Children of the Red King were concerned...

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Jacquel wears mauve, which was the favorite color of the Russian Empress Alexandra (1872-1918), who had a famous room in the color mauve in the famed Alexander Palace in Russia.

2. Nelena the Puppetmaster had kidnapped many people and enslaved them. Most of them will be going home though many more are staying in the city.

3. The Evanses are also related to Emma Tolly through their mother, Mary Lewis. Mary's mother, Bernice Tolly, is a descendant of the Red King. But they have no idea that Dudley Dursley is their cousin; during the battle, he overheard their story and realized that he was their cousin.

4. Jacquel's unicorn was once her companion; his sole mission is to befriend a sad and lonely little girl and stay with her until her 16th birthday.

5. Dagbert is planning to get revenge against Tancred and Asa for controlling him.

6. Jacquel doesn't believe in killing people, but sometimes some wicked people deserve to die.

7. Jacquel also thinks that someone other than Voldemort is planning to attack the wizarding world.

8. Jacquel rescued Sirius from the veil with the sole purpose of reuniting him with Harry.

9. Harry later decides to stay at Bloor's; we're not sure if Charlie is going to return there just yet.

10. There will be some new characters who are also (in some way) connected to Harry as well.

11. Molly was crippled after the abuse she suffered and was unable to walk for nearly two years before she was healed.

12. Dudley discovers that he has five other cousins besides Harry; he doesn't know that Jaden, Chris, Sahra, Oliver, Preston, Jason, and Melanie (Jadis's children) are his cousins as well.

This story is now done. Thanks for reading!


	19. A Word from the Author

And now for a word from the author:

I began writing this story 1 year ago and believe it or not, it has FINALLY been finished! But before I end this story, I've some more stuff to tell you:

**ABOUT THE SEQUEL**: I was intending for Harry to return to Hogwarts for his 6th year, but while I was writing the end of the story, I decided not to send him back to Hogwarts, but to keep him here at Bloor's. The new sequel (which I will start writing next year) deals with him being adopted by the Bloor family and living at Bloor's with Sirius and Ernest while the wizarding war gets worse. Voldemort is killing people left and right and Dumbledore goes insane. Jacquel, Ron, Hermione, and Julia must also deal with school pressures and some unexpected romance.

Dudley, meanwhile, must deal with being an orphan and Remus struggles with guilt in causing the deaths of Dudley's parents.

Also, Harry makes friends with some new characters and some are good, others are bad and they want to hurt him and Charlie. Several of these characters are also connected to him inseveral shocking ways.

**

* * *

**

**ABOUT THE PREQUEL**: The prequel is called "_Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students_" and it centers on Charlie Bone and Emma Tolly meeting Robbie Lee (Evans) and his siblings Louise, Felix, David, and Molly. The story delves further into the Evans family's past and Charlie barely survives a kidnapping. You'll also get to meet Angelica and her foster parents, Matthew and Emily, and discover a shocking secret that the old couple has tried to hide for many years.

* * *

**MORE STORIES ABOUT HARRY POTTER & CHARLIE BONE**: If you liked _Who's Been Reading a Bad Fanfiction Story_, then you'll like _What the Children of the Red King don't want you to know._ It's about the characters from Charlie Bone and they're always getting into trouble. Harry is featured a lot in this story, as are the Lees/Evans, Ernest Lestrange, Angelica McGuire, and all sorts of other characters who weave in and out of the show.

* * *

There might be more stories about Harry Potter and Charlie Bone, but I can't promise you anything, like if I'll write the stories or not, or if I'll publish them on FanFiction. net or LiveJournal or my homepage.

So anyway, goodbye and thanks for reading this wonderful 1-year journey of this story!

_Claire Violet Thorpe_


End file.
